Secret No More : College Years
by Aingeal0220
Summary: AU FIC. The sequel to Secretly in Love AM relationship a year after they got together.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from The OC. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. Please don't sue me.**

**Sequel to Secretly In Love**

**PG-13 – R (Just to be Safe)**

**Part I**

_After a few hours they finally arrived. Alex took off her shoes and hurriedly ran to meet the waves. Marissa giggled at Alex who was playfully running along the shore. Marissa took off her shoes and ran to Alex. _

"_Breezy…" Marissa said as she shivered._

_Alex hugged her and gently rubbed her arms._

"_Better?" _

"_Way better." Marissa eased into Alex's embrace._

"_You think we'll make this work?" Marissa asked as she watched the waves._

"_We'll make it work." Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek._

_Marissa smiled._

"_I love you…" _

"_I love you too…" Alex smiled back._

"_Look… The tide just turned…" Alex whispered with a smile etched on her face._

_Marissa turned to look at her girlfriend, feeling more love than she had ever felt years._

_Alex turned and looked at Marissa then slowly she leaned and captured Marissa's lips with hers._

"ALEX COHEN!"

Alex snapped out of the trance. The professor glared at her while the rest of the class giggled as she slowly sunk into her seat. Marissa who sat beside her shook her head in amusement. Alex had the tendency to zone out when she was tired. Apparently yesterday's basketball practice still has remnants on her girlfriend's body. Marissa took her Alex's hand and put it on her desk, squeezing it gently. Alex needs a break from playing for the varsity.

It has been a year since that day in California. Since then, the two didn't hide the relationship anymore. Often called as MALEX on campus, they were one of the sweetest and rock solid couples that ever set foot on the university. And now as sophomores in Harvard, they were as happy as they can be. Alex lived alone in her Boston apartment but Marissa would come by after school to work on their homework. At times they were accompanied by their friends, Bianca, Dianne, Tiffany and Ching. Most of the time, they were just cuddling on the couch watching cartoons and some reruns of shows on TV. Jessie and Katie, Alex's neighbors, would sometimes help Alex in case Marissa wasn't around, especially when it comes to dinner. Marissa seldom stayed for dinner. Even though they have already given everything to each other, they knew they were too young to have the same intense physical intimacy day in and day out. They took their time. Because they know if they did, every moment would be magical. They were right.

Their friends Jodie and Summer were still together. Jodie was now a junior in Boston College, while Summer was also a sophomore in Harvard. Although Summer did thought about transferring, Jodie refused the idea. They hang out with Alex and Marissa on weekends. But would always take their alone time. It never hurts to get some alone time.

Lindsay, Marissa's sister, just graduated from Yale. She has an ongoing relationship with Ryan who is now back in Spain. On the contrary to most long distance relationships, Ryan and Lindsay remained strong mainly because of Alex and Marissa. Most importantly, they trust each other.

Seth was as goofy and crazy as he can be. He loved Alex and he was always there for her. Soon to be studying in UCLA, Seth dreamed of becoming a basketball star. He still had a knack for drawings. Alex would make storylines and dialogues for him to put sketches on, which amused their parents. They were one hell of a combination. Sometimes Kirsten and Sandy wondered if Pixar needed their kids to spice things up.

The parents of both Marissa and Alex: Caleb, Julie, Kirsten, Sandy, were proud of their daughters. Despite the fear of things to come for Alex and Marissa, the two constantly stood by each other. And if life did decide to blow away in Alex and Marissa's direction, they knew somehow, some way, the two girls will get through. They were still in the dark about any more intense relations of the two. But more or else they have felt they might have taken that step already. They trusted their gut-feel that they have raised their daughters to be responsible with the actions they take.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Alex who was still recovering from the professor's death glare slowly stood up and took her backpack. She also took Marissa's books which were under her girlfriend's chair.

"Honey, you should really reconsider playing for the varsity next year. I don't think it's helping your concentration in class." Marissa stood up and yanked her bag.

"They need me you know that… Besides, I still get A's" Alex replied holding out her hand for Marissa to take.

"Well I know hon. But it won't help if you get glares from our professors all the time." Marissa took her girlfriend's hand and started to drag her out of the classroom.

"I'll think about it… Wouldn't be UNCOOL if you're not dating a varsity player?" Alex grinned as they trekked to the mess hall.

"Like I need a jock girlfriend to make me cool?" Marissa arched one of her brows.

"I don't care about being cool. All I care about is you." Marissa added and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw… Honey you shouldn't be that all central on me. Try to care about children who don't have food to eat… old people abandoned by their own children…" Alex playfully trailed off.

It earned her a light slap on the back.

"That's not what I meant!" Marissa pouted and stopped walking.

Alex turned back to her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled at her lovingly.

"I know what you mean Marissa. I know. Come on… I'm hungry…" Alex dragged a grinning Marissa.

----

"There is a reason for internships mother." Lindsay sarcastically explained to her mother.

"I know. But don't you think you're better off taking an internship here? At least we can see you…" Julie replied.

Putting her hands on her mother's shoulders, Lindsay sighed.

"Mom… I have to grow up and get used to not having the comforts of home. Not that I don't like it Mom… It's just… I want to know how to stand on my own. I would visit. Mom… Chicago is just a plane ride away."

"I still don't know honey…" Julie replied very teary eyed.

"Mom… You have to let go of me sometimes. You have to learn to let go of Marissa too when the time comes…" Lindsay hugged her mother.

"Oh Linny… It just seemed yesterday that I was carrying you in my arms…"

"I know my… I know…" Lindsay rubbed her mother's back to soothe her.

"It just seemed yesterday I changed your diaper at night…" Julie continued trying to suppress a grin on her face.

Lindsay slightly pushed her mother.

"MOM! That soooo totally ruined the MOMENT!"

----

Alex, Marissa and Summer were on their way home when they saw a tall guy deliberately push another student on the halls. It knocked the student flat on his butt.

"You know… I don't understand why people resort to violence." Summer shook her head.

Holding her girlfriend's hand Marissa replied.

"Anger at times gets the best of anybody."

She remembered how her anger and jealousy resulted into physically hurting Alex. She looked down to the floor as they continued to walk.

"I have to meet up with Jodie. I'll see you tomorrow." Summer waved and walked opposite Alex and Marissa's direction.

At the parking lot, Alex noticed her girlfriend's silence. As she opened the passenger seat door and let Marissa get in her car, she took hold of the brunette's hand.

"Part of the past honey…" Alex smiled.

She closed the car door and walked to the driver's side. She took their bags and placed them on the backseat. Sitting down and starting the engine, she held on the steering wheel for a while. Marissa's demeanor hasn't changed. Alex placed her hand on Marissa's chin and made Marissa face her.

"And for the record, you can throw balls at me any day as long as I get the same fiery kiss afterwards." Alex grinned and gave Marissa a kiss on the lips which made the brunette relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Marissa was reading a book while Alex slept on her lap. They were lounging in Marissa's room after school. Alex was too tired from basketball practice that's why she fell asleep right away. Marissa put her book on the side table and then she ran her fingers through the blonde hair. Alex looked absolutely cute as she hugged one of Marissa's legs.

"Marissa… Stop staring…" Alex suddenly mumbled.

She tugged one of Marissa's hands still with eyes closed.

Lowering herself to embrace Alex, Marissa kissed her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you…"

And with that, Marissa drifted off to sleep with Alex in her arms.

----

Summer was walking along the school halls when she a pile of students crowding around a certain poster on the wall.

"What's going on?" Summer asked one of the students.

"There will be an invitational basketball game between our school varsity and Yale's."

"Oh really? I'm sure we'll kick ass." Another student replied.

"They have their own Alex Kelly." Another added.

"Who?" Summer asked.

"Inna Van Stein." A student answered.

"Pretty hot too." A guy grinned as they read more about the event.

Smiling, Summer shook her head then went on her way.

----

Alex was practicing later that afternoon in the gym. Marissa sat in the bleachers watching from time to time. She was doing her homework while waiting for Alex.

"Alex you better shape up." Tiffany yelled from cross-court.

"For what?" Alex ran and tried to box out Anna.

"That Inna girl. She'll drag your ass out the court if you don't run faster!" The coach yelled.

Everybody giggled. Marissa, amused tilted her head as she watched Alex drain the ball numerous times: despite the obvious teasing from her team mates and even her coach.

"How's our superstar?" Summer sat beside Marissa, giving her a peck in the cheek.

"She's well. But I still think she should quit. Yesterday, she fell asleep while having an exam. Good thing she was done. I swear it's draining her out…" Marissa shook her head in worry.

"Heard the invitational is making quite a stir in the student body. They're even requesting all students to watch it." Summer rested her chin on her hand.

She watched Alex made a turn around jump shot.

"Wow! Your girl really has the moves!" Summer stood up and whistled which made Alex turn and smile.

"She's mine. Remember that!" Marissa dragged Summer back to her seat.

"Oh yes… my dear friend." Summer giggled.

"Shut up…"

"So do you know this Inna girl?" Summer asked.

"Inna who?"

"It's the star player from Yale. She's going to match up with your girlfriend."

"Yale? Hmm… I better ask my sister. To help scout the enemy you know." Marissa grinned.

She watched Alex run the length of the basketball court. Alex who was catching her breath saw her and smiled.

"You should stop smiling at each other like that. It makes me vomit." Summer tried not to laugh but couldn't.

Marissa just stared at Alex.

_I love you so much…_

----

"Inna! Inna!"

Inna Van Stein was a brunette with long black hair which was curly right before it reaches the tips. Blues eyes, long legs, everybody would think she's straight. She had the perfect curves, perfect tan, and red lips that guys drool over. Too bad for them she's gay.

"Hey Lindsay! I didn't know you'll be here! Thought you be in Chicago by now." Inna gave Lindsay a hug.

"Oh… I just had to get copies of my transcripts."

"Your sister goes to Harvard right?"

"Yes. She does. Sophomore. Management."

"I'll be there in a few weeks. Invitational basketball games."

"I see. Oh… You might meet her girlfriend. Alex. She's plays basketball just like you." Lindsay smiled.

"Alex? Alex Kelly?"

"Yup. I love to stay and chat. But I'm really in a hurry. Drop by our place when you get to Boston ok?" Lindsay started to walk.

"Yeah sure. See you Lindsay."

Inna turned to walk to class.

_Alex Kelly is gay…_

She bit her lower lip. Then Inna walked off sporting a grin on her face.

----

Alex was scratching her head trying to solve one of her accounting assignments. Marissa slowly sat beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Alex was startled but she turned and gave Marissa a kiss on her lips. They smiled.

"I'm done with that. Want me to help?" Marissa rested her head on Alex's shoulder gently tugging her girlfriend's hand

"Um… honey, I'm almost done... Just rest there…" Alex kissed Marissa forehead.

"I love you…" Marissa kissed Alex's neck and rested her head back on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I love you too…" Alex turned her head and raised Marissa's chin and gave her a long, lingering kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

It was a week before the tournament. Most of the athletes from Yale already arrived. Alex was walking along the corridors to her next class. She had practice prior to the class that made her out of sync. Angel, one of her teammates was with her. Along the way, she zoned out for a few seconds because of the fatigue. She bumped into a girl sporting a familiar Yale sweater in the process. The girl dropped her books and was going to bend down to get it, but Alex was faster. Holding on to the books, Alex slowly stood up and noticed the girl in front of her was wearing a skirt.

_Now when was the last time I even stared at a hot pair of legs?_

Alex's eyes blinked as she looked up to see the girl smiling at her.

_Oh yeah..._

_Since I saw Marissa's yesterday…_

Alex smiled back.

"Hi welcome to Harvard. I'm sorry about that. I could get clumsy sometimes." Alex handed the books to the brunette in front of her.

Angel was grinning behind her.

"Hi. Thanks. I think that's the warmest greeting I ever had." The brunette replied.

"Oh well… Um… We have to be on our way. See you around." Alex smiled and started to walk towards class.

Angel's attention was still with the brunette but Alex dragged her. From a distance Angel shook her head.

"That girl is hot!" She said pushing Alex slightly as they reached the door of their classroom.

Alex shook her head then went inside the classroom. She took her seat beside her girlfriend then gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek. Marissa was sending a text message to Summer. She smiled to find Alex beside her.

"I'll bet anyone would date her." Angel took the empty seat behind them.

"Nah… She has to force me to do so. So you can't say anyone would date her." Alex grinned and faced the blackboard.

----

"Inna!"

"Hey! Didn't know you were going here. I thought you were on the injured list." Inna responded giving him a hug.

"You know… You have quite a match up on this year's tournament. But it's all good. You'll have fun." Trey replied as he let go of Inna.

"So… Have you scouted the opposition?" Trey asked as they started to walk the lengths of the quad.

"No… I don't need to. This tournament is for new friends or maybe more… I don't want to make enemies here." Inna smiled.

"You must be joking. Let me guess… Some girl from Harvard caught your eye?" Trey gave her a playful nudge.

"Maybe… Now what makes you say it's a girl?" Inna arched one of her brows.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Inna. So where are you staying while you're here?"

"They gave us complimentary rooms on the dorms. I might have dinner with the Cooper's tomorrow night. Lindsay's back from Yale I think."

"Didn't she graduate a few months back?"

"Yeah she did. I saw her there. She was getting copies of her transcripts. You know how the registrar works." Inna shook her head.

"Yeah… Well… nice to see you. Good luck! I'll see you around." With that Trey ran to the gym.

Inna was watching Trey run when somebody bumped her from behind.

"Oh sorry!"

It was Alex.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't looking." Alex tried to smile.

_Alex Cohen you are definitely an ass…_

Looking at the girl, she remembered it was the same girl she bumped into earlier.

"You seem to have a habit to bump me… Miss…?" Inna smiled.

"Alex Cohen." Alex replied gently shaking Inna's hand.

"Inna Van Stein."

"Oh… You're the…" Alex stammered.

"Player from Yale…" Inna finished her statement with a smile.

"I uh… I'm sorry about that. I tend to get… clumsy… sometimes." Alex smiled back nervously.

Inna bit her lower lip and tucked away her stray hair on the ear.

_Alex Cohen you are so adorable._

Alex for her part tried to be friendly but ended up just smiling at the other girl.

_Alex… _

_Think quickly! _

_You are not going to have more conversations with her._

_You don't want Marissa to feel bad._

"Um… I should go. I'm late for practice. See you around." Alex started to walk away from Inna.

"Yeah. See You around." Inna replied.

_I'm going to make sure of that…_

----

"Marissa! Dinner's ready!" Julie yelled from the dining room.

Marissa skipped down from her room and saw five plates on the table.

"Who's joining dinner?" She asked her mother.

"Oh… One of your sister's friends. She's here in Boston." Julie replied as she gave Marissa a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi guys." Lindsay appeared from the living room.

"Who's your friend?" Marissa asked.

"Inna"

"Inna the basketball player?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"She made quite a stir at school because of the tournament"

"Oh don't worry. She's nice. She won't hurt Alex." Lindsay grinned as she sat down beside her sister.

"Right… I just hope you're right. I don't want Alex to get hurt." Marissa replied as she stared at her empty plate.

Lindsay was about to answer when the doorbell rang.

"She's here." Julie said then walked to the living room to meet the visitor.

Marissa just stared on her plate.

"What's wrong sis?" Lindsay asked as she rubbed Marissa's back.

"I'm scared… I know she's safe… But I'm scared… It's like… Something's going to happen to her…" Marissa looked at her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Hey… Hey… Alex is fine. We can talk to Inna to make sure she has no intention to roughhouse your girlfriend on court. She'll be fine ok?"

Marissa just nodded.

_I don't know what I'll do if something happens to her…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Part IV**

"Ok huddle up!" The coach yelled.

It was the first day of the tournament and the girls basketball varsity was first to play. Classes have been rescheduled so students can watch the games. Alex sat on a particular corner listening to their coach's last instructions. The rest of the team sat away from her as if there was an imaginary bubble that protects her. Obviously everybody was nervous. Alex was just too quiet to show it.

"Now this has no bearing whatsoever. But play like you never played before. Pretend this is a finals match. Give it your all girls. We'll win this!" Then the room was filled with roars.

Alex still sat silent. Standing up she made a sign of the cross.

_I'll do my best Lord._

_Just help me make the right decisions._

----

Marissa was sitting on the front row. She came in the gym early to make sure she had a good seat. She dragged Summer and Jodie who were more than happy to keep her company. Watching Alex burn her shoes off on the court was also a good incentive.

"What time does the game start?" Summer played with Jodie's hands as the other girl scanned the court.

"I think in a few minutes." Marissa replied nervously.

Just then the crowd stood up and cheered. The Yale girls varsity were first to come out from the dugout. Inna was the last to come out.

"God she's gorgeous!" Jodie stood up and yelled, whistling at the sight of Yale's star player.

"Knock it off! You won't get smooches if you tend to make me jealous!" Summer frowned and crossed her arms.

"Aw… Come on! Can't I appreciate pretty girls?" Jodie turned and made a mock frown.

"I'm your girlfriend remember?" Summer swatted Jodie with her handbag earning giggles from Marissa and Jodie.

"I know babe. I was kidding." Jodie smiled and kissed Summer on the forehead.

"Here comes Alex and her cavalry!" A guy screamed from behind the three girls.

Looking onto the court the Harvard girls' basketball team went out. Of course, Alex was last to appear.

Alex scanned the crowd and found Marissa. She smiled and waved at the sight of her girlfriend who smiled and wave back at her.

Summer who was still preoccupied with the sight of Inna Van Stein noticed the brunette looking at Alex.

_I could be wrong but she is looking intently to Alex's direction._

Summer shrugged the thought and joined Marissa and Jodie as they cheered for their team.

Both teams met at center court and shook the each others hands. They waved to the crowd who eagerly cheered for them. After introducing the starting line-ups, Inna and Alex found themselves on center court. They were of course going to guard each other for the rest of the game. They prepared of the jump-ball. Inna smiled at Alex who nervously smiled back.

_Alex Cohen…_

_I'll take you to a game you'll never forget…_

And with that the game officially started.

First possession was in favor of Harvard. Angel, who matched up with a much smaller center, was able to tap the ball to Alex. Alex in turn passed the ball to Tiffany, their point guard. Inna, who was slightly taller than Alex, took her defensive stance. She didn't allow Alex to get pass the three-point line.

"Well isn't that wonderful… She's rubbing her body to your girlfriend's…" Summer said sarcastically.

"Summer do you always get jealous even with your best friend's girlfriend? It's a contact sport Babe… She will rub some parts of her body to defend." Jodie replied rolling her eyes.

"It's part of the game Sum." Marissa smiled.

"Go ALEX!" They all yelled.

By half time Yale was ahead by five points, 49-44. But much to everybody's surprise, Inna Van Stein scored only 10 points by the half. Alex, on her part had 22 points, but the rest of the Harvard team wasn't as lucky as she was.

"We're sorry Cohen… the shots aren't falling." Angel apologized.

"Hey… it's ok. Let's just try and catch up on the next half. We can still do this. Ok?" Alex clapped her hands to encourage her peers.

_I need more fire power from them…_

_Hope things change by the second half…_

On the other side of the court Yale wasn't really celebrating with the score. It was for the fact that Inna wasn't really taking her shots and she was two fouls away from fouling out.

"Inna you're guarding Cohen very close. You should loosen it up. We can't afford you to foul out."

"I will guard her the way I see fit."

"But she's getting the points Inna."

"I know. DO YOU THINK I'M BLIND? I can see the scoreboard. Don't you see? It's all hers. Her teammates can't get points for her. She will get weary. Worry about shooting yours. I'll take care of her."

"Girls defense is the key. If we shut Alex Cohen down, you have to shut the rest of their team down. Ok?" Their coach yelled as they geared up for the second half.

"Jodie I wanted butter flavor… Not cheese…" Summer frowned at the sight of the cheese flavored popcorn.

"Gee… You forgot to mention that before I went out to get them…" Jodie rolled her eyes.

"Guys stop the bickering. Second half is about to start." Marissa said as she stood up to cheer.

Possession was in the hands of Yale. Inna was dribbling on their part of the court and signaled for an isolation play. She stared at Alex's eyes which was guarding her with eagle's eyes.

_Come and get me tiger._

_I want you to eat me alive, Alex…_

With a grin Inna drove pass her current defender to meet head to head with Alex. Knowing if she stopped Alex would have just stood her ground. She decided to take it to Alex's face.

_Might earn me a charging foul…_

_But who cares?_

_I want to be on top of her._

She barged into Alex who fell down on the floor. Inna found herself on top of Alex. She grinned at the other girl whose eyes were still closed.

PRRT!

FOUL No. 10! CHARGING!

At the sound Alex sat up slowly only to find herself face to face with a grinning Yale superstar.

"Um… You can get off me now…" Alex said casually.

"I will… But tell me…" Inna leaned in to whisper into Alex's left ear.

"Do you always stay on top of Marissa? Or do you like it better when she's on top?" Inna grinned and slowly stood up.

For a second Alex felt sheer tingles in her spine. It wasn't like the tingles she gets when she was with Marissa. It was more of the scary tingles. She quickly stood up and motioned her coach for a substitution. Of course Inna would be sitting the rest of the game till maybe the last five minutes. But to Alex, she needed time to breathe.

_She is obviously into you._

_But you can't let her get into your head._

_Mind games are fairly inappropriate. _

_Since you're in love with someone as wonderful as…_

As Alex walked back to the bench she found Marissa who was relieved she was alright. They smiled at each other.

_Marissa Cooper._


	5. Chapter 5

**Part V**

Later that day Alex was by her lonesome in the girls' locker room. She forgot her uniform. Marissa was outside, waiting for her in the car. They were going to have dinner together in Alex's apartment. Alex shoved the locker door and was about to go out when Inna popped out with only a towel covering her body.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know someone was still here." Inna said with a grin on her face.

"Congratulations by the way. Your peers seemed to have found their stroke after half time." Inna added as she held a firmer grip on her towel.

_Believe me Alex Cohen…_

_I'll take it off just say the word…_

Alex smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you. I better go. Marissa is waiting for me." Alex started to walk away from Inna but Inna held her hand.

Alex looked down to the linked hands.

"Do you love her?" Inna asked.

"Yes I do." Alex replied looking at Inna's eyes.

"Do you want her?" Inna asked again.

"I do. Not that it's any of your…"

Before Alex could finish Inna's lips captured hers. She pulled Alex closer. Alex was trying to push her away. She suddenly found herself losing because if she moved back, the towel covering Inna's body would come off. It might leave the other girl naked. She snapped her head back to gain distance from the brunette's lips.

She felt Inna's breath in her neck when she whispered.

"Do you want her as much as I want you?"

"I'm sorry. I really have to go." Slowly Alex created more distance.

She took Inna's hands and placed them to hold the brunette's towel. Her breath was still ragged. She started to walk away from Inna. She stopped when she heard her ask.

"Would you give me a chance and go out with me? Maybe you'll change your mind."

"I won't. I love Marissa…"

"How much?" Inna asked with sadness in her eyes.

"More than anything…" Alex replied turning her gaze away.

She left Inna with a frustrated ego and a heavy heart.

Inna turned to her locker and dressed up.

_I'm not giving up._

_Not just yet._

----

Marissa waited on Alex's car. She would constantly run her fingers through her hair. She smiled when she saw Alex appear.

"Hey…" Marissa greeted and gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

Alex smiled back and put her seatbelt on. She started the car but didn't move it yet. She turned to Marissa and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late. Got little detoured." She smiled and drove off to her apartment.

Marissa licked her lips. She tasted strawberry. Alex hated strawberry. She looked at her girlfriend.

"Alex, did you eat strawberries on the way?" Marissa asked.

"No. Why? You do know I hate strawberries right?" Alex gave a quick glance at Marissa.

"Nothing." Marissa rested her back.

Alex held out her hand and entwined her fingers with Marissa's. Having automatic cars has its perks.

----

Jodie and Summer were on their way back to Summer's house. Summer was still uneasy with the look she caught from Inna Van Stein's eyes. She was, truthfully, smelling something fishy.

"Would Alex know Inna Van Stein?"

"No. They never met. Well… prior to the invitationals. Why?" Jodie answered.

"Nothing it's just… She looked at Alex too intensely."

"Well… Maybe she just concentrates a lot while playing."

"Remember the time when she was given a charging foul. It seemed she told Alex something. Alex asked the coach to take her out… Maybe…" Summer got cut off.

"You know… Alex loves Marissa. She won't do anything stupid. Trust me." Jodie shook her head.

"I trust her. But what would happen if the girl runs after her. You know seduce her and stuff. I mean…"

"Summer… Baby… You watch too many Hollywood movies…"

"Well I don't want Alex and Marissa apart."

"They won't. Trust me baby. They won't."

----

Alex and Marissa were cuddling in Alex's couch. They were just resting. Marissa was still thinking about the strawberry she tasted on her lips. She trusted Alex. But right now she wasn't too sure what was happening.

"Alex… Did you happen to use strawberry lip gloss?"

"No why?" Alex turned and looked at Marissa.

"It's just… when you kissed me I tasted strawberry. I know you hate strawberry…" Marissa sat up straight and averted her eyes.

"Oh… that…" Alex replied.

_How do you tell her the Yale superstar just kissed you while wearing a towel? _

_Literally wearing a towel._

_Be honest. _

_She's your girlfriend._

"Alex?"

"Um… You see… When I was in the lockers I kinda bumped into Inna."

"Inna Van Stein?"

"Correct. She kinda… Kissed me…" Alex said the last part almost inaudible.

But not inauble enough. Marissa threw a pillow at Alex.

"BITCH!" Marissa stood up and started to walk away.

"Honey wait! Let me explain!" Alex stood up and held Marissa's hand.

"I was waiting for you in your car! While you were making out with that BITCH!" Marissa was yelling in tears.

Alex held her close. She was trying to calm her down but made Marissa yell more.

"She wants you! And you want her! God! You were practically all over each other on court! How could I be so blind!"

"Marissa calm down. Can you please, at least… Let me explain? Please?" Alex pleaded.

"Be my guest!" Marissa angrily sat down on the couch.

"She told me she wanted me. Yes…" Alex saw tears flowing more freely in Marissa's eyes.

"But I told her I love you…" Alex knelt in front of Marissa.

"What? You didn't…"

"I didn't Marissa. I love you. More than anything in the world… Believe me. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with…" Alex's eyes were teary but the tears didn't dare to fall.

"But how could you kiss her?" Marissa asked as her voice cracked.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I couldn't end it abruptly. I would have seen her in her naked glory."

"What?" Marissa looked at Alex confused.

"Well… She got out of the shower. She was just in her towel."

"And she didn't turn you on?" Marissa asked arching one of her brows.

"No… Only one thing turns me on…" Alex leaned in to kiss Marissa's neck.

As she reached the base she heard Marissa moan. She suddenly stopped and looked up to Marissa.

"That turns me on." Alex grinned.

"Tease." Marissa grinned back.

Alex stood up and sat beside Marissa. Marissa hugged her tightly. It felt as if she was afraid to let go of Alex.

"Marissa… Promise me."

"What?"

"Trust me."

"I will… I promise…" Marissa kissed her girlfriend's lips then rested her head on the blonde's chest.

"Promise something too Alex…"

"What?"

"Stay faithful to me."

"I promise." Alex gave Marissa a kiss on the forehead. After a few hours they found themselves sleeping in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part VI**

_Marissa saw Alex from a distance. She was holding a brunette in her arms. It was definitely not her. The hair wasn't straight and for some reason, the body was of perfect build. There was only one person in mind who would want Alex as much as she did._

_Inna..._

_She saw Inna kiss Alex on the lips with hunger, with passion. It tore Marissa's heart out. Alex was rather uneasy with the kiss. Suddenly, she saw Alex move away from Inna. She fell down on her knees. She heard the blonde call out for her name. Inna disappeared. Marissa searched for her but she was nowhere in sight. Alex yelled in agony. Marissa felt her pain like daggers piercing her heart as Alex yelled out her name. She ran to where Alex was. She held her girlfriend's hand. Blood covered her hands. Alex was bleeding._

ALEX!

Marissa woke up in her bed. She was sweating and her breathing was heavy. She turned to her side table and checked her clock. It was three in the morning. She searched for her mobile phone. There were no messages. She desperately wanted to call Alex. She feared her dreams may have some kind of truth. But she had to wait for the sun to rise up to find out. Marissa moved out of bed and went to the kitchen. She took a glass of water and sat down.

_I trust you Alex._

_I trust you._

Marissa sighed. She stared at a picture of her and Alex that was stored on her phone. She knew she had to wait so she flipped her phone then went back to bed.

----

Alex was running along the hall looking for Marissa. It was crowded. Students were still lining up for tickets of for the next games in schedule. Alex could care less. All she wanted was to spend time with Marissa.

ALEX!

Alex stopped dead on her tracks. She turned around and found her girlfriend running towards her. Alex grinned with open arms and caught Marissa who jumped at the sight of the blonde. She was too ecstatic to describe.

"Alex…" Marissa hugged Alex tightly.

"I'm here. Honey… I'm here." Alex looked up to her eyes and kissed her sweetly.

From a distance, Inna saw their show of intimacy. Inna clenched her fist in anger. The sensation she felt the night Alex's lips on hers were still fresh. She wanted more of the feeling. To see Marissa effortlessly feel the lips she longed for made her blood boil.

_You will be mine Alex Cohen._

_Just wait._

Resting her head on Alex's shoulder, Marissa smiled knowing Alex was safe in her arms. But she knew she had to tell Alex about her dream. She needed reassurance that Alex would always be safe when they are apart.

"Hey… How about we have dinner later?" Alex asked.

She constantly kissed Marissa's forehead.

"Um… Where? Your place?" Marissa asked burying her head on the blonde's shoulders.

She didn't care if people stared at them. They knew that they are in love after all.

"I was thinking the restaurant just outside campus." Alex rested her back on the wall.

"I want dinner in your place… I'll stay the night with you…"

Alex looked down on her girlfriend. She knew the fact that Inna was still in campus. It would only be natural for Marissa to be bothered.

"Alright. But we have to go to your place first. We have to ask your mom for permission." Alex smiled.

"Ok. Let's go look for Summer. She told me she wanted to talk about something." Marissa smiled back and moved away from Alex.

Slowly they walked towards the quad to look for Summer. They held hands tightly.

Inna was still watching them closely. Her eyes said all there is. Anger for Marissa, and longing for Alex. No one knows what she had in store for the two.

----

"Mom… I've been going out with him for a year…" Lindsay pouted.

She was asking permission to visit Ryan in Spain before she proceeded to do her internship.

"I know. But you can't! Where would you stay? With him? I don't want you to be tempted Lindsay!" Julie replied shaking her head.

"What? I can't stay with my boyfriend but Marissa can stay with her girlfriend? Double standards!" Lindsay exclaimed.

As if on cue, Alex and Marissa came in the front door. They were smiling. Although they had no idea to what they had just walked into.

"Your sister doesn't stay with Alex overnight Lindsay." Julie waved to Alex and Marissa as they sat on the couch.

"Um… Mom… That's why we're here. I was going to tell you I'll be spending the night at Alex's." Marissa smiled.

"SEE! MOM! PLEASE!" Lindsay pleaded tugging her mother's arm.

"Marissa we'll discuss this later. You and Alex can go to the kitchen and prepare dinner. I still have to talk to your sister."

"MOM!" Lindsay screamed.

Marissa dragged Alex to the kitchen. Lindsay was still squealing.

"You think your mom would let you stay with me tonight?" Alex asked.

"If she doesn't… you can stay with me here…" Marissa gave Alex a kiss on the cheek.

She took out some of the spaghetti Julie has prepared for dinner. Alex helped out with the plates. The four of them had dinner. Caleb was still in Oklahoma visiting Sandy so he wasn't around.

"Mom… Can I stay with Alex tonight?" Marissa asked as she finished her plate.

Julie looked at Marissa then looked at Alex who just smiled sweetly. She then felt Lindsay nudging her.

"Alex… Why don't you stay with us instead? We can make another bed in Marissa's room." Julie suggested as she arched her brows to a frowning Lindsay.

"Um… It's fine with me. If it's alright with Marissa." Alex replied and held Marissa's hand under the table.

Marissa nodded and smiled back.

"Well then. That's settled. Alex will stay in Marissa's room in a DIFFERENT bed." Julie looked at Lindsay with daggers in her eyes which made her daughter sink on her chair.

Alex and Marissa could only giggle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part VII**

Alex just got out of the shower after practice. She was already wearing her shirt and pants when Inna popped out of a certain corner.

"Hi." Inna greeted with a warm smile.

"Hi." Alex replied as she tied her shoe.

"So are you coming to the party later? At your girlfriend's house…"

Alex thought for a minute. Marissa did mention about the party. But it was also their first year anniversary.

"Probably…"

"We're leaving tomorrow…"

"Well… I'm glad I got to know a bit about you." Alex smiled closing her locker.

"Honestly?" Inna asked surprised.

"Yes. Honestly. You're a great competitor."

"But not enough to fall in love with… Not good enough to replace Marissa…" Inna bowed her head.

Alex was silent. She looked at the Yale superstar who was seriously trying hard not to cry. She wanted Inna to be her friend. But knowing Inna wanted more would have created complications with Marissa.

"Look… I…" Alex began to apologize but Inna cut her off.

"I know. I just… I read about you all the time… Since you made a name back in High School... The small town girl who knocked down every shot that mattered…"

Alex smiled. She stood awkwardly in front of Inna who was getting closer.

"When I found out you were gay… I just had to… You know…" Inna stared at Alex eyes shyly.

"I'm not giving up Alex." Inna said with outmost seriousness.

She placed her hand on Alex's cheek. She smiled then moved away from the blonde.

Alex smile faded. She knew it wouldn't be good.

"I'll see you later. Bye Alex."

Alex nodded and watched Inna walk out of the locker room. She wished she could at least do something to make everything right.

_I know I can't be everything to everybody. _

_I just have to try and do the best I can for everyone._

----

Marissa was walking with Summer out of the library. They had just finished doing research for next week's term papers. Suddenly, Marissa felt an arm in her shoulder. It was heavy and the grip was too tight. It couldn't be Alex. When she turned, it was Trey.

"Hey!" Marissa greeted.

"Hey. Long time no see." Trey smiled in reply.

"Coop, I have to go ahead. Have to pick up Jodie. See you tonight. Bye Trey." With that Summer ran.

"How's Lindsay?" Trey asked casually.

"Oh she's fine. She's leaving for Chicago in two weeks."

"How's Alex?"

"She's great. I'll be meeting her in a while. You want to join us for a cup of coffee? I don't think you've met her yet." Marissa smiled.

"I've heard A LOT about her." Trey grinned.

"You should come to the party. She'll be there. Maybe you could hang out or something." Marissa started to walk.

"Yeah sure… I'll catch you later." Trey stood his ground and watched Marissa walk away.

"See you later. You'll see her there. I'll introduce you!" Marissa waved back.

Trey watched her disappear on a corner. He grinned evilly.

_I'm counting on that._

----

Later that night, Marissa and Lindsay were beside the pool watching the rest of the Yale and Harvard varsities dance the night away. There were also a few non-varsity players invited and other guests.

Summer and Jodie were dancing with them. Inna sat quietly in a corner watching the students. Alex was still not around.

"Probably got caught up in traffic…" Lindsay suggested as she put her right arm on her sister's shoulder.

"Yeah probably…"

Right outside the Cooper residence, Alex parked her car. She was breathing heavily. Going out of the car she tried to stretch her shirt. She was just wearing khaki pants and a blue shirt. She searched for something in her pocket before walking to the front door. When she was sure the item was still in her pocket. She rang the doorbell. Julie opened it for her.

"ALEX! She's by the pool with Lindsay." Julie smiled and gave her a hug.

Alex nodded and walked pass the crowd to greet Marissa. On the way, her eyes met Inna's. She knew she was sad. She smiled at the girl who in turn shyly smiled back. Suddenly, her movements were halted when a Yale jock stood in front of her. He was obviously drunk.

"Hey… COHEN! How about a dance with your counterpart over there…" The guy pointed at Inna who looked away.

"Maybe later." Alex smiled and started to walk again.

"Sure! Give us a good show will you?" The guy yelled.

Alex just shook her head. She found Lindsay and Marissa. Immediately, she gave Marissa a kiss on the lips.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to stop for something. Everything alright?" Alex asked as she held Marissa hand.

Marissa nodded and smiled.

"Shall we join the partying population now my dear sister?" Lindsay asked arching one of her brows.

"Yes. Definitely." Marissa turned and smiled at Alex who was grinning.

At the sight of Alex returning to the living room, the drunken guy yelled again.

"Cohen! How about the dance with Inna!"

The crowd cheered behind him. This made Marissa frown but she knew it wouldn't mean anything to Alex.

"Go on… I'll be fine." Marissa whispered and gave a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Alex furrowed her brows.

She didn't really think it was a good idea for neither Marissa nor Inna.

"I'm sure. Just come back to me." Marissa smiled.

"I always do." Alex smiled.

"Ok… Ok… Just one dance." Alex yelled and earned a clap from the crowd.

She took Inna's hand. The drunken guy motioned the DJ to play a slow song. He was grinning.

Inna didn't look at Alex's face, nor stared at Alex's eyes while they danced. Alex knew she was feeling uneasy.

"I'm sorry I have to make you go through this. I just wanted him to stop…" Alex smiled.

"No worries…" Inna turned to look at Alex and smiled back.

From a distance, Summer saw Alex and Inna. She walked towards Marissa who just watched at the two.

"Why would you let her dance with her?" Summer asked.

"The crowd wanted to. I can't deny them that just because she's my girlfriend. Pretend she's a movie star who needs to kiss another girl as part of the scene." Marissa smiled.

"Right…" Summer rolled her eyes.

Alex and Inna were at the center of the dance floor. Slowly, people started to accompany them. The dance floor began to fill up. The drunken guy was nowhere to be found.

"I'll wait for you Alex." Inna whispered as she rested her forehead against Alex's.

"Please don't. I can only offer you my friendship. I do love Marissa. Please understand…" Alex closed her eyes.

She didn't want to hurt Inna but she knew the truth would hurt the girl.

Inna closed her eyes and tears began to fall. She opened them and saw Alex's angelic face. She knew she had no other choice but to let go of her obsession. Suddenly, she saw the drunken guy behind Alex: grinning rather evilly. She furrowed her brows to look at the person's face but it was hard because of the tears in her eyes. Lifting her hand up and rubbed her eyes and saw Trey. He was slowly making his way to Alex with a gun in his hand. Inna's eyes widened. Trey lifted the gun and pointed it at Alex. Inna turned Alex around and Inna shielded her with her own hugging Alex tightly.

BANG! BANG!

Two shots were fired and there were students running for their lives. Marissa turned and looked at the dance floor. Jodie has already pinned Trey on the floor. She turned her gaze to Alex, who was in tears, blood covering her hands. Inna who was still hugging her was bleeding from behind.

"Call the 911!" Lindsay yelled at Julie who hurriedly called for help.

Slowly, Alex knelt to the floor. She looked at Inna who was in pain.

"No… No…" Alex's voice was cracking in fear.

Marissa hugged Alex and watched her girlfriend hold on to the girl who apparently saved her life. She looked at Trey who was laughing hysterically.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU HURT EITHER OF THEM?" Marissa screamed.

"PISS OFF COOPER! YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHOULD BE THE ONLY ONE COVERED IN BLOOD NOT MY STUPID EX!" Trey yelled back.

After a few minutes, the paramedics arrived. They took Inna and put her on a stretcher. Alex was covered with her blood.

"Will she be alright?" Alex asked as Marissa held her arm.

"She's still alive. We have to take her to the hospital. MAKE ROOM!"

"YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! SHE SHOULDN'T BE ON A STRETCHER! BUT YOU!" Trey yelled at Alex angrily.

He stood up as the police cuffed him up. He spitted on Alex's shirt.

Alex had heard enough.

Alex clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. She turned and gave Trey an uppercut. She hit him so hard he knelt down afterwards.

"SHUT UP!" Alex yelled.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT ALEX COHEN! ALL YOUR FAULT!" Trey screamed as the cops took him away.

Alex breathed heavily. She stared at her blood stained hands and shirt. Marissa hugged her from behind. She was also in tears. Suddenly she felt Alex move out of her arms. Alex didn't look back. She hurriedly ran out the door. Marissa stood for a while, stunned that Alex ran out without saying anything.

"Where is she going?" Jodie asked.

"I have no idea." Marissa answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part VIII**

Alex drove the lengths of the road. She followed a path to where the hospital was. She wasn't sure why. But her heart told her she needed to be there. She tried not to speed up more than normal. She didn't want anything to happen to her either.

----

Marissa for her part sat on her couch. She didn't know where her girlfriend was going. Or if something was eating her. She knew Alex won't take it easy. She would probably be blaming herself. She had to find Alex. She had to look for her. Marissa stood up and grabbed her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to find my girlfriend. Don't wait up for me." Marissa replied and slammed the door behind her.

----

Alex came into the hospital and asked the receptionist about Inna.

"I'm looking for Inna Van Stein." Alex said softly.

The receptionist was about to tell her that visiting hours were over. But when she turned to look at Alex, blood covering her, she had to entertain.

"Um… I'll look. Are you alright?" The receptionist asked as she looked for Inna's location.

"I'm fine. I just want to look for my friend." Alex replied.

"She's still in the emergency room. She's being prepped up for surgery. I don't think you should…" Before the receptionist could finish, Alex was already on her way to see Inna.

Alex found Inna lying on the bed. Her face was in sheer pain.

_This is all because of me… _

_All because of me…_

Inna closed her eyes then turned towards Alex. She opened her eyes and saw Alex in tears.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Alex replied wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry." Alex blurted out.

"It's ok… I thought he was over me… I didn't know he was capable of doing that…" Inna smiled but then grimaced in pain.

"Slow down don't talk…" Alex hurriedly went to Inna's side.

"Alex this… isn't your fault…" Inna said in pain.

"Why do I feel it is…?" Alex furrowed her brows as she watched Inna flinched.

Inna reached out for Alex's hand. She squeezed it gently.

"It's not. Go Alex. Someone with bright green eyes is worried. She might be looking for you as we speak."

With those words Alex thought of Marissa. She cursed herself silently for leaving without a word.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning." Alex gave Inna a kiss on the forehead and was off to find Marissa.

_Take care of her Marissa Cooper…_

----

Marissa opened Alex's apartment door. She already had a spare key case she wanted to visit or to drop by. Alex trusted her that much.

"Alex?"

There was no answer. Marissa stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She sat on the couch and breathed in softly.

_Where are you Alex?_

She looked at the side table where Alex's phone was. She picked up one of the picture frames. Marissa sighed. It's a photo of the night they spent in California.

_It's been a year. _

_A great year…_

_I just wish I knew where to find you Alex…_

Slowly Marissa fell on to the couch. She hugged the picture tightly. Sleep came over her.

----

"Hi Julie. It's Alex. Is Marissa still awake?" Alex was in her car. But she didn't start it yet.

_**She went out to look for you. You're not with her now?**_

"No. She's not answering either." Alex was now worrying about Marissa.

_**She told me if she can't find you she'll go straight to your apartment.**_

"Ok Julie. I'll just let her call you back tomorrow. Bye."

Alex hanged up and drove home.

----

Marissa stirred from the couch and found herself in a candle lit room.

_Alex…_

She searched for her girlfriend, but was nowhere around the living room.

"Alex?" Marissa stood up.

Alex appeared from the kitchen. She was wearing a white tank top and her basketball shorts. She was bringing two cups of hot chocolate to the living room.

"Um… I'd like to say good morning but it's just half past eleven." Alex placed the cups on the coffee table and hugged Marissa tightly.

"I thought I lost you…" Marissa mumbled in Alex's chest.

"I came back to you…" Alex replied.

"And…" Alex trailed off pulling a box out of her pocket.

"Alex…" Marissa stared at the box.

Alex opened the box. It revealed a simple gold ring. Alex took it out to show Marissa.

"Are you…?" Marissa looked up to Alex in confusion.

_It's too early to get married. We're just sophomores._

"No… No… I know it's early." Alex smiled.

"I just… I just wanted to give you something. So that they would know this is the real thing. I know we do… But they don't." Alex gently placed the ring in Marissa's right ring finger. She grinned and showed Marissa the other ring she wore.

"Alex I…"

"Happy Anniversary." Alex smiled and captured her lips.

Softly at first, then it became more intense. They knew the chocolate would get cold: that Julie would probably be looking for Marissa. For now they didn't care. The night was crazy and it was the first time in weeks that they actually had much time to stay alone. Alex lifted Marissa in her arms. Marissa held on Alex's neck and buried her head to the blonde's chest. Slowly Alex carried Marissa to her bedroom.

"Um… Alex…" Marissa said as Alex placed her in bed.

"What?" Alex stood up beside that bed.

"It's the time of the month…" Marissa tried to smile.

"Oh…"

"I can you know… Your turn?" Marissa grinned.

"That's just the thing… Time of the month too…" Alex laughed.

Marissa laughed too.

"Well then… Why don't you hop into bed and hold me to sleep?" Marissa grinned.

"My pleasure." Alex jumped to Marissa's side that made the brunette giggled.

They held hands and stared at each other lovingly.

"I love you…" Alex uttered as she drowned herself looking at Marissa's green eyes.

"I love you too…" Marissa replied.

They closed their eyes and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Smiles etched in their faces. They knew they were going to wake up to find each other again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part IX**

Alex and Marissa were giggling along the corridors waiting for Summer to pop out of her classroom. It had been weeks after the incident with Trey. Inna has been safely discharged from the hospital and is now back in Yale. She would constantly write Alex letters which were generally friendly. Nothing that Marissa would actually be worried about.

"So… What do you want to do today?" Marissa asked, tugging Alex's collar to pull her closer.

"I can think of a number of things." Alex gave her girlfriend's lips a quick kiss earning her sweet smile.

"Hey you two… Can't get your hands off each other?" Summer casually got out of her classroom without a smile on her face.

"Something wrong Sum?" Marissa asked slightly moving away from Alex's arms but holding on to the blonde's hand.

"Oh nothing really… Just your best friend forgetting our anniversary…" Summer smiled mockingly.

"Maybe she was just busy Summer. Reports and stuff…" Alex replied.

"Yeah probably…" Summer replied starting to walk.

Alex and Marissa followed her from behind.

"You should talk to your friend…" Marissa whispered.

"Shouldn't your friend talk to her first? They should talk about it not me and Jodie…" Alex softly replied.

"But honey… You know how proud Summer can be… She wouldn't talk about it…"

"Well that's their problem…" Alex replied coldly.

"Alex…" Marissa stopped walking and stared at her girlfriend.

"Sorry… I just… If we can talk about stuff between us why can't they?" Alex replied with more sincerity in her voice.

"We just need to teach them…" Marissa kissed Alex on the forehead.

"Will you two please hurry up?" Summer yelled.

"Well she's your best friend." Alex said as she started to walk towards Summer.

"Well your best friend is too busy to remember her." Marissa grinned in reply.

"Fine… I'll talk to her." Alex rolled her eyes and dragged Marissa.

----

"Sandy… Where do you think Alex would spend Christmas?" Kirsten was preparing dinner back in Oklahoma.

"She'll spend it here don't worry. She already told me." Sandy browsed around the folders looking for a particular set.

"She's going to be alright without Marissa for… three weeks?" Seth appeared into the kitchen grabbing a few sodas from the fridge.

"Of course your sister will be alright." Sandy replied.

"Hmm… Wonder if she'll experience withdrawal syndrome…" Seth sat down but earned a slap on his back.

"Be nice Seth…" Kirsten glared.

"Yes mom…"

----

Alex, Marissa, Jodie and Summer were hanging out in the Cooper residence later that evening. Julie was out on the mall but will soon be coming back. Lindsay was already in Chicago starting her internship.

Beside the pool, Jodie was trying to apologize to Summer about earlier events. Alex called her up gave her a long chat about Summer. Right now, they were trying to talk thing through.

Marissa was watching the two from the other end of the pool. She was glad Alex talked to Jodie. Turning around she found her girlfriend playing NBA basketball on her PSP.

"Alex… Don't you have enough of basketball in your system?" Marissa asked sitting down beside the blonde who didn't move a budge.

"What was that honey?" Alex replied but her eyes didn't tear away from her toy.

"Alex… Can we talk about something?" Marissa took Alex's PSP earning her a pout.

"You can play this again… But I was wondering if you decided on quitting the team…" Marissa asked coolly.

"No." Alex replied and tried to take her toy back.

"Alex… Would you at least think about it? I don't want to wake you everyday in class…" Marissa furrowed her brows while trying to not to let Alex get the PSP.

"Honey… I pass with A's with all my classes. Can I have my PSP please?"

"You have to come and get it!" Marissa stood up and ran to the other side of the pool followed by a giggling Alex.

"What's with those two?" Summer asked as Marissa passed her Alex's PSP.

Alex didn't stop to get her toy. She had other things in mind. She continued to run after Marissa and when she got to her she held her by the waist. Lifting her slightly then throwing her to the pool.

Resurfacing Marissa was stunned, slightly shivering with the cold water.

"You didn't just do that!" Marissa yelled at Alex who was laughing.

"I think I just did!" Alex yelled back and smiled.

Marissa turned her back to Alex her teeth were chattering. Alex suddenly jumped into the water, making the brunette turn and then resurfaced just in front of her. She held Marissa by the waist pulling her closer. Marissa was still shivering but there was now a smile on her face.

"Are they for real?" Jodie asked as she took Summer's hand.

"Hopefully." Summer replied with a smile.

"I know one thing though." Summer added looking shyly at Jodie.

"We'll be there together to watch them fall in love with each other even more." Summer finished smiling lovingly at Jodie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part X**

Alex was lying on the couch in the Cooper's living room with Marissa in her arms. Summer and Jodie had already left earlier to catch some time alone. Alex was still fast asleep when Marissa turned to face her. The brunette touched her lips making her stir. She didn't open her eyes, but she held on to the brunette tighter. It made Marissa smile. Softly she kissed Alex's lips.

_I love you Alex…_

I love you…

Marissa closed her eyes, burying her head to the blonde's chest. Alex was still in deep slumber. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. Her heartbeat was steady. Marissa smiled as she listened. Suddenly, she felt irregularities on Alex's heartbeat. It wasn't constant anymore. Marissa looked up to Alex whose eyes are still closed. She was not pale, but the breathing wasn't normal. Marissa gently shook Alex so she would wake up. Slowly Alex opened her eyes.

"What is it? Is it time to go home?" Alex asked sleepily.

Lying on her side, Marissa touched Alex's cheek. There was worry in her eyes.

"No… But… Can you stay here?"

"I don't know. I have to start packing and stuff. Why?" Alex gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I just want you here with me…" Marissa replied resting her head on the blonde's chest.

"We have to ask your mom…" Alex replied stroking Marissa's hair.

"Alright... But please, stay." Marissa pleaded.

"Ok…" Alex replied and then became silent.

She listened to Alex's heartbeat. It was back to normal. She wondered if Alex was just nervous because she was pretending to be sleeping. Or if there was something wrong.

_If this keeps up I have to make her stop playing._

She's draining her energy. 

Alex fell asleep again, causing Marissa to sigh.

_I think training is not the problem._

I assume the pressure and the stress is.

She needs to rest.  
  
Marissa tucked Alex's stray hairs to the blonde's ears.

----

SUMMER!

"Seth! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Alex. Marissa told me she was with you." Seth replied slightly out of breath.

"She was. She has practice till four. She's probably in the gym. Why are you here again?" Summer searched for her mobile phone.

"My dad has this thing with Mr. Cooper. I tagged along having no classes and all." Seth turned his head to stare at girls passing by.

_Wow!_

Summer pressed her number two speed dial and waved goodbye to Seth. He was too busy drooling over girls.

"Hi honey it's me. What time do you pick me up today?" Summer walked towards the quad.

In the gym, Alex was sitting down on the bench stretching her left arm. She was watching the rest of the team do passing drills when she felt pain on her chest. It shook her to the point she knelt down to the floor. Bianca, one of her friends, who was watching over the practices saw her and helped her sit back up.

"Are you ok?" Bianca asked while rubbing Alex's back.

It took a while before Alex could respond. She tried to endure the pain. She put her right hand to her chest, gently rubbing it. She felt her heart speed up then slow down again.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Alex?" Bianca asked again.

"I'm fine… Thank you. Just felt dizzy back there. Maybe I should go home." Alex smiled at her friend who was obviously worried.

"Want me to take you home? Or should I call Marissa?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks." Alex replied and slowly stood up.

HEY CHAMP!

Someone yelled from the bleachers. It was Seth waving at the two of them.

"Hey!" Alex waved at her brother.

"Done with practice?" Seth asked as he reached a seat behind the team bench.

"Yeah she is." Bianca answered leaving Alex with her mouth open.

"Ok…" Seth furrowed his brows confused at the scene.

"Thanks Bianca. Just tell them I need to go already." Alex gave her friend a hug then dragged Seth out of the court.

"New babe?" Seth asked shifting his eyebrows suggestively.

"No. She's been a friend. Even before Marissa. Don't get any ideas." Alex glared at him.

"If you say so…" Seth replied as he watched his sister drink from the water fountain.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I have to ask my friends out." Using her towel, Alex swatted her brother in the head.

----

Marissa got out of a group meeting. She checked her mobile phone and found a missed call: Alex. Marissa smiled and put the phone back in her bag.

_I'll call her later._

Maybe we could watch movies at her apartment...

She ran into Tiffany and Bianca along the halls.

"Hi! How was practice?" Marissa asked.

"It was ok… Still tedious but ok…" Tiffany replied slightly sighing.

"Alex seemed sick though…" Bianca added opening her bag looking for something in particular.

"Why? What Happened?"

"She seemed tired that's all…" Bianca smiled then turned back to her bag.

"Well I'll see you guys later ok?" Marissa waved goodbye.

She turned around but stumbled upon a student's bag.

"Ooops! Sorry!" Marissa bent down and fixed the person's bag.

"Marissa?" The voice asked.

"Yes… Who…" Marissa looked up and smiled.

"DJ!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part XI**

Alex and Marissa just got out of another Finance class. Summer was already waiting for them outside. Standing up, Alex felt sudden pain on her chest. She sat again and endured the pain. Marissa was busy fixing her things to notice Alex. Feeling the pain ease, Alex stood up.

"Honey, where do you want to have dinner?" Alex asked taking Marissa hand.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm meeting a friend for dinner and some drinks."

"Who?"

"DJ. He just transferred. We bumped into each other the one time. She asked me out for old time's sake." Marissa gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and dragged her out of the class room.

"Are you going with Summer?" Alex asked.

"I'm going with who?" Summer butt in.

"With Marissa on her date tonight…" Alex frowned and looked away.

"It's not a date. Come on honey… Trust me?" Marissa pleaded kissing Alex's hand.

"Enough! Can we please have lunch?" Summer begged hearing her stomach growl.

"Ok…" Alex looked at Summer then walked.

She left Marissa who just gazed at her sadly.

"Honey… It's not a date! HONEST!" Marissa yelled and ran after Alex.

"Trouble in paradise…" Summer shook her head then followed.

----

_**Mrs. Cohen, we had your daughter checked back here in the school clinic. But to ensure us that she is not in any danger, we'll to send her to the nearest hospital for more tests. We don't want to lose our star player.**_

"She has to come home in a week. Are you sure you can have the tests done by then?" Kirsten asked worriedly.

_**Yes Mrs. Cohen. We're trying to isolate her training. She's doing a lot less physical training as of now. We don't want to make her stop immediately. We're doing it gradually, while assessing her physical condition.**_

"If she is not getting any better within the next few months, I'm going to make her stop playing. I have no other choice. I do not want to lose my daughter."

_**We understand Mrs. Cohen. We support you in anyway. Thank you.**_

"Thank you Coach Riser. We hope to hear from you soon." Kirsten hanged the phone.

Sandy rubbed her back reassuringly.

"She was healthy when I saw her honey. Don't worry ok? Seth said she was still as quick as a cheetah on court. They're watching over her."

"We're her parents Sandy. We can't help but worry."

----

Finishing her homework, Alex was Marissa-Less for the rest of the school day. She sat down on the kiosk near the library for nearly three hours. She tried not to worry but her efforts were futile. Summer suddenly popped out of nowhere and shocked her.

"HEY THERE!" Summer shouted.

"WHAT THE!" Alex took out her pen and pointed it at Summer defensively.

"WOAH! No reason to kill me now." Summer giggled and sat down.

"So… You've been doodling I see. Mind all messed up?"

"A little…"

"What are you worried about?"

"DJ…" Alex smiled shyly at Summer.

"I see… Well… He was Marissa's should we say… Dream boy before she met you…" Summer said casually.

"WHAT?" Alex eyes grew wide.

"Hey… No need to be jumpy… I said WAS… We knew him back in high school. She loves you to the bones. Trust me…" Summer gave Alex a playful nudge.

"She loves me so much she wouldn't even spend my last Friday with her. I'm leaving for Oklahoma by Thursday next week." Alex sighed resting her chin on the table.

"OOHH! Write to me will you?"

"Summer…"

"I know… I know… Trust her. She loves you Alex. Only you…" Summer gave Alex a friendly pat on the back earning her a smile from the blonde.

----

_What the hell was I thinking?_

_Alex is leaving by Thursday…_

_I totally forgot!_

_I should be with her right now…_

_Not DJ…_

"Everything alright Marissa?" DJ asked noticing Marissa's uneasy demeanor.

"Yeah… I'm just worried about Alex."

"Oh… Your girlfriend…" DJ replied.

"Yeah… Would it be alright if I skip the drinks and just have dinner with you? I think I need to pass by her apartment."

"Sure no worries."

"Excuse me. I'll just go to the ladies' room. Be right back." Standing up Marissa took her purse and walked away.

DJ watch her sway her hips from side to side. He grinned; Marissa was definitely hotter than he remembered.

_We'll see if you would still have time to think about your girlfriend with this…_

DJ took Marissa's water glass and took out a pouch from his side pocket. Making sure nobody was looking; he poured a pinch to the glass and put it back on to Marissa's side of the table. He hid the pouch again.

Upon returning, Marissa sat down and ate a few more and drank from her water glass earning a smile from the devious DJ. After a few more minutes she felt heat radiating from her body. She smiled back at DJ, but was confused.

_I feel hot… _

_Really hot…_

_Feels like I want to take my clothes off…_

_Well definitely not here…_

_I need to see Alex too…_

Marissa turned to her bag and looked for the key to Alex's apartment.

_AHA!_

_I have to leave… _

_Right now!_

Marissa stood up. DJ watched her puzzled at her reactions to the drug.

"I'm sorry DJ… I have to go. I need to see Alex. I'm sorry."

Marissa kissed his cheek and hurriedly went out the door. DJ stared at the empty chair in front of him.

_Guess your plan finally backfired DJ…_

----

_What time is it?_

_Marissa hasn't called…_

Alex turned off her TV and stood up to get to bed. She wasn't expecting Marissa to call or come by. She was also tired. All the more reason to sleep.

----

Marissa reached Alex's front door. She was sweating. She got in but there was no sign of Alex in the living room. Some of her girlfriend's bags were there though.

_Well she's almost ready to leave. _

Marissa locked the door behind her and went straight to Alex's bedroom and found her girlfriend sleeping.

_Why is it so hot right now?_

_And why do I feel the urge to eat her right here… right now…_

Marissa slowly took her dress off; leaving it carelessly on the floor. She was now just wearing her underwear. She walked slowly to Alex's bed; the blonde was still fast asleep. Marissa turned Alex to face her. She was on top of Alex, her legs on spread pinning Alex in the middle. She slowly traced Alex's face making her stir. Marissa slowly dipped her head and nipped Alex's neck making the blonde open her eyes.

"Marissa… What are you doing? You're… Sweating…" Alex held on to Marissa's back feeling the moist from her girlfriend's body.

Pushing herself up, there was hunger in Marissa's eyes. Alex was wearing her buttoned pajama tops and nothing underneath. The brunette slowly unbuttoned it, making Alex stare at her confusingly.

"Marissa…" Alex mumbled when Marissa buried her head on her bare chest. She licked the skin tenderly, nipping and sucking the blonde's erect nipples. It made her flinch.

Pushing herself upwards again, Marissa slowly removed the clasp of her bra. Seductively she gradually removed it revealing her flawless skin. Alex, who couldn't move with Marissa on top of her, had her mouth open in surprise. Marissa brought her lips to Alex's lips. Since the blonde's mouth was open, her tongue easily got in. Marissa was still sweating, and with their naked upper bodies, heat was easily radiating. Gasping for air, Marissa pulled away.

"Alex…" She looked down on the blonde girl who was still in awe of her gorgeous girlfriend.

"What?"

"I still feel hot… Do you feel warm?"

"No…" Alex sat up but Marissa was still sitting on her lap; her legs hooking on the blonde's hips.

Alex kissed Marissa neck, slowly down to her collarbone. As her lips trailed, Marissa brought her hands to Alex's back and caressed it gently. When Alex reached the middle of her two breasts, she dug little scratches on the blonde's back as she moaned.

Alex pulled back.

"Tease…" Marissa stared at her grinning.

"What brings you here? Thought you had a date?" Alex arched one of her brows.

"I needed you." Marissa cupped Alex's cheek and brought their lips together once more.

Marissa pulled away and stood up. She left Alex gawking on her bed.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked scratching her head.

"I need a shower…" Marissa replied turning her head to Alex.

"All that for… Nothing? You just wanted a shower?"

"Why? Frustrated?" Marissa replied curving her lips to a smile.

"Yeah… You are a tease…" Alex replied grinning.

"Well… I didn't say you couldn't join me…" Marissa said seductively, her fingers motioning for Alex to follow her.

Of course… Alex obediently complied with a big grin on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part XII**

Marissa reached the bathroom dragging Alex behind. They closed the bathroom door. They were alone in Alex's apartment but there was no way this thing was going to be interrupted. No way. Slowly Marissa turned the shower on, the warm water dripping slowly from her body.

"Honey… The underwear has to go." Alex said with a grin.

"Come and take it off…" Marissa replied in a very low seductive voice.

Alex moved closer to Marissa. Facing her girlfriend, she planted gentle kisses as her hand found the bands of Marissa's underwear. Slowly Alex's kisses began to trail the brunette's body. It found her neck, her chest, her stomach: Alex bent down and let her lips do the work. Reaching Marissa's stomach, Alex slowly pulled her girlfriend's underwear down. Alex stared as she uncovered Marissa's very, very private part.

"Staring at it won't do you any good Alex…" Marissa said with a grin on her face.

Her breathing was shallow she looked at Alex who was still in awe.

Alex's eyes looked up to meet Marissa's. She let Marissa walk off her remaining clothing without breaking the gaze. She slowly stood up; her fingers ran Marissa's side as she did. Marissa bit her lip.

"That has to go Alex…" Marissa pointed to the blonde's wet pajama.

"Ok…" Alex complied like a child, stripping herself and now standing naked in front of Marissa.

"Anxious are we?" Marissa grinned.

She put her fingers in Alex's chin that made the blonde look up to her eyes.

"You bet I am." Alex replied staring at the green orbs looking at her intensely.

Marissa turned her back to Alex and let the water cascade on them both. Alex lips trailed Marissa's shoulder as the brunette rested her hand on Alex's head pulling her closer. Alex's hand traveled from Marissa's sides to her stomach and slowly crept lower.

"Ready…" Alex asked in a very low, sexy voice causing Marissa to bite her lip.

Marissa nodded and watched Alex's right hand glide through and touch her wet clit. The strokes were slow and Marissa registered each glide. She didn't realize the blonde's left hand was already traveling across her back.

Alex kissed the back of Marissa's neck earning her a smile. Slowly, her left hand traveled and found Marissa's opening. It was dripping which made it easily for her to enter Marissa.

Gasping, Marissa's head snapped back as Alex's lips trailed her neck with hot, wet kisses.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Marissa asked her eyes wide open.

"What do you think?" Alex mumbled in Marissa's neck.

Alex moved her hands simultaneously making Marissa weak. The brunette's hands rested on the wall giving her balance. Alex gave her support from the back. From Marissa's front, Alex's right hand was rubbing her clit, from her back Alex's left hand was going in and out of her.

"Alex…" Marissa moved her body up and down increasing the friction.

Marissa opened her mouth gasping for air. She watched Alex's right hand as it teased her while she felt the blonde's fingers from behind, moving in and out of her cunt slowly picking up their pace.

"Alex…" Marissa barely let it out.

There were no screams. Marissa used her right hand to keep her from doing so. Easing to Alex's body, she felt weak. Slowly Alex's hands traveled to hold the brunette up. Alex turned Marissa to face her. She captured Marissa's mouth and her tongue along with it. Pulling away from the kiss, Marissa hugged Alex. Her lips found the blonde's collarbone.

"Where did you learn that?" Marissa asked in between kisses.

Alex only grinned in reply.

"Remind me to watch whatever it is you're watching…" Marissa grinned back.

"Go back to bed. I'll finish this now. ALONE." Marissa gave Alex a kiss on the cheek but Alex frowned.

"You'll get your chance… Maybe when you get back…? Something for you to look forward to..." Marissa grinned and planted a long, passionate kiss on Alex's lips.

"Now go… I need to shower."


	13. Chapter 13

**Want to thank everybody who gave feedbacks. Thank you! Thank you! and as for the sexy stuff... I'll take not of that. hehehe :)**

**----**

**Part XIII**

Marissa woke up the next day feeling so light. Her eyes were still closed. Her hand traveled to the person beside her, but was greeted by a cold pillow. Marissa opened her eyes quickly and searched for Alex.

"Alex?"

Marissa stood up dragging the blanket with her. She walked to the living room and still no sign of the blonde but there was a familiar scent.

"Pancakes?"

Marissa saw Alex flipping a few.

"Hi beautiful…" Alex greeted although not turning to face the startled brunette.

"How did you know?"

"I just do. Go get changed. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Alright…" Marissa tiptoed towards Alex and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Be right back…" She smiled and the blonde smiled back.

----

"Hey Summer have you seen Marissa?" DJ asked as he caught up with Summer.

She was intentionally walking briskly to avoid having a conversation with him.

"Oh hi DJ. Haven't seen her since last night. How was dinner with her?" Summer stopped.

She knew she wouldn't get away from DJ anyway.

"It rather ended before it even began." DJ frowned but Summer laughed.

DJ shook his head.

_Girls these days…_

"Well, I just wanted to know where she is. Was planning to ask her out again." DJ grinned.

"What? What? Are you out of your mind? She's with someone already."

"Well… She may have a girlfriend, but she's not married yet. Still room for change."

"Don't you get it DJ? She USED to like you… Past tense… She was fifteen… She didn't even love you. She's in love with Alex. Don't ruin that!"

"Whatever Summer. See you around."

----

Marissa was sleeping in Alex's lap while her girlfriend read a management book. They were lounging on the couch the whole day since their classes where scheduled for a make-up the next day.

After reading a few pages, Alex stared at the brunette in her lap.

_Still sleeping like an angel…_

She stroked Marissa's long hair, feeling the silk hair run through her fingertips.

_I'm lucky…_

Suddenly, Alex felt pain in her chest again. She dropped her book on the floor and flinched, waking Marissa.

"Alex baby… Are you alright?" Marissa rubbed Alex's chest.

"I'm fine honey. I…" Alex flinched again.

Marissa sat up and grabbed her phone.

"Mom. Hi."

_**Marissa Cooper! Where have you been? You could have called to tell me you were going to sleep with Alex.**_

"Mom… Can we have this conversation later? It's Alex. Just come here ok?"

Marissa hurriedly hanged up.

"Baby do you want me to call 911 or can you take it if I drive you to the nearest hospital?" Marissa asked kissing Alex on the forehead while rubbing the blonde's aching chest.

"Drive me. I can take this."

Marissa grabbed her and Alex's coat. She held on to Alex who was walking in pain. It pierced Marissa's heart to see her this way.

"Hold on Alex. We'll soon get help…" Marissa placed Alex on the passenger seat.

Going to the driver's side, she started the car. Before she drove she wiped away Alex's cold sweat on the forehead. Alex was pale. Marissa grew scared. She held on to Alex's hand then drove off to the hospital.

----

"You know Jodie sometimes I don't understand why I ask you to pick me up… You always come an hour late!" Summer swatted Jodie's head with her hanky.

"Oh come on babe! Traffic! Stop that Summer!" Jodie tried to stop Summer, but she just hammered away.

Just then, Summer's phone rang, making Jodie look up and thank anything that was up there.

_Thank God for that caller!_

"Don't think you're out of this Jodie. Hello?" Summer flipped her phone answered.

_**It's Marissa… Alex is in the hospital… Please get Jodie for me…**_

"What? Why is Alex in the hospital?"

Jodie smile left as quickly as Summer could swat her hanky. They both grew worried for their friend.

_**She's… I don't know… Doctors are checking on her… She's pale… I'm…**_

Marissa's voice began to crack She wanted to be strong, but the thought of losing Alex was too much.

"We're on our way… Stay strong… She'll be alright. What's the hospital?"

Jodie hurriedly dragged Summer to her car as Marissa told her the hospital she had taken Alex. They were hopeful Alex would be alright. She had to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part XIV **

Alex stirred to an alcohol smelling room and flinched. She found Marissa on her bedside; holding her hand as she slept. Looking behind her girlfriend, she found Jodie and Summer. Summer rested her head on Jodie's shoulder. Jodie held on to Summer and it looks like she would not let her go. The blonde smiled. Looking back to her girlfriend she gently squeezed the brunette's hand. Marissa slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…" Alex smiled.

"Feeling better?"

Alex nodded and pulled Marissa's hand to her chest; planting soft kisses.

"Your parents are on their way. Doctors told me you would be staying here for a while." Marissa stood up and bent down to kiss Alex's lips.

"Why?"

"They need to check on you…"

"Guess this means I have to quit playing…"

Alex frowned.

"You don't have to quit the game. You're just quitting the team…"

"I know…" Alex looked up to meet Marissa's eyes which were teary.

"Marissa? Something wrong?"

"I… I'm…" Marissa hugged Alex and buried her face on the blonde's shoulders.

"I'm here honey… I'm here…" Alex spoke softly and tried to soothe her girlfriend's worry.

----

"I'm sorry Mr. Conner but I can't possibly finish that tonight!"

"Ms. Cooper you have to. We need it." The tall, white haired man walked away.

"Damn it…" Lindsay frowned.

She was hoping to finish it to be able to catch a flight back to Boston.

----

"Alex… Eat more…" Marissa frowned at a very stubborn Alex.

"I'm full. See? Full!" Alex replied pointing to her rather rounded tummy.

"Alright… But you're finishing this after."

Alex nodded.

"Now… How about a kiss?" Alex grinned.

Marissa grinned back and planted a long sweet kiss on the blonde's lips.

WOAH! Hello sleeping beauty!

The two girls turned and found Seth by the door.

"Hi Seth…" They greeted in unison.

Julie entered along with Kirsten.

"Where's dad?" Alex inquired.

Kirsten walked towards her daughter and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"He's on his way. Just a little late. Thanks for taking care of my baby Marissa."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Marissa replied and looked at Alex who smiled in return.

----

Lindsay breathed out heavily.

_FINALLY I'M DONE!_

She stood up and was startled by a person walking towards her. His face was coveredby flowers.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lindsay asked.

"Definitely. Blond long hair…" The voice replied huskily.

Lindsay had trouble figuring out who it was.

"Lindsay Cooper?" The voice asked slowly.

"Ryan…?"

"Yep… Missed me?" Ryan beamed and threw the flowers to the floor and hugged Lindsay.

"I missed you…" Lindsay kissed her boyfriend hungrily.

"Definitely way to be greeted…" Ryan smiled under Lindsay's lips and kissed her again.

----

Alex was sitting up on her hospital bed while Marissa sat beside her; hugging her. Their parents went out to dinner with Seth.

"Alex…"

"Hm…?"

"Promise me you'll come back to me?" Marissa turned and rested her forehead to the blonde's.

"Uhum… You still owe me you know what…" Alex gave Marissa a quick kiss on the lips.

"I owe you what?" Marissa mocked innocent.

"You know what I mean…" Alex pushed the brunette slightly.

Marissa giggled. She trailed Alex's lips with her finger while she bit her lip.

"Can I share a secret?" Alex stared at Marissa's lips.

Marissa nodded.

"Aside from the sound you make when you moan… Biting your lip turns me on…" Alex licked her lips.

Grinning, Marissa kissed her girlfriend gently, at first. Then more torridly. Her tongue playing with the blonde's. Their hands gently caressing each other's body. Marissa suddenly pulled away.

"Why?" The blonde frowned not feeling Marissa's lips on hers.

"Way pass your bedtime." Marissa winked and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Marissa tucked Alex and kissed her gently on the lips.

"You do know I'm going to make you pay for teasing me…"

"I know…"

"And you're not scared?"

"No… Why would I be?"

"Because I'll be ravaging you once I get up from here?"

"I should be afraid of that?" Marissa arched one of her brows.

"Shouldn't any girl be?"

"I'm not like the other girls." Marissa kissed her girlfriend again, this time gently and watched her drift off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part XV**

"Honey… Promise you'll get enough rest… And you won't sleep late… ok?" Marissa gave Alex kisses on the lips.

"Yes… Hon…" Alex replied in between kisses.

"I'm going to miss you…" Marissa buried her head into the blonde's chest.

"I'm going to miss you too… I promise to call every night. Text you everyday…" Alex kissed the brunette's head.

"Alex we need to go…" Kirsten held her daughter's back and dragged her luggage.

Reluctantly Alex and Marissa let go of each other. Alex took her bags and started to walk away. Marissa waved goodbye. Summer, Lindsay and Ryan, were with her to take Alex to the airport.

"Don't worry Coop… You get to talk everyday…" Summer smiled and rubbed her friend's back.

"I know…" Marissa stared as Alex disappeared from her sight.

"But it's different…" She trailed on.

"Well… You better get used to it… You can't stay together forever. I mean you have to be apart sometimes…"

"Yeah… I know…"

----

"Where do you plan to spend spring break?" Seth asked the plane began to ascend.

"Don't know… Maybe somewhere in Asia... So I can try new stuff… See new stuff too…" Alex replied.

"Are you going to take Marissa with you?"

"I don't know yet. Probably. Summer and Jodie too. And maybe Ryan and Lindsay…"

"Can I come?"

"Well your training starts soon… I don't think you can." Alex grinned at her brother.

"Aw come on… Girls… Bikinis… You and I can enjoy the view all day long." Seth grinned back but earned a slap on the head.

"Sorry. That's not in my itinerary."

----

"I was thinking California…" Summer tapped her head with a pen.

She was in Marissa's room trying to figure out the best place to spend spring break.

"Alex wanted an out of the country thing… I'm guessing she wants to make the most of it…" Marissa curved her lips.

"Well… We ARE their girlfriends… I think we can HAVE our way as long as we tell them…"

"I don't know about that Summer…"

"Why? She's got a hold on you?" Summer grinned.

"No… I think I like the thought of Alex and me in a secluded island." Marissa grinned back.

"Not just stuck in the US of A huh?"

"Uh huh…"

----

RING! RING! RING!

"I got it… I got it…" Alex mumbled in her bed as she tried to get a hold of her mobile phone.

_What time is it?_

_I'm so…_

_Sleepy…_

"Hello…"

**_Honey? Are you alright? Are you sick?_**

"Marissa? I'm fine… I just… It's still early… You kind of woke me up…"

_**Well… Check your watch…**_

"Wait up…" Alex turned to the digital clock on her side table.

It read 12:01.

"Christmas huh?" Alex said rubbing her neck.

_**Uh huh… Just thought I'd greet you right on time… Merry Christmas…**_

"Merry Christmas…" Alex smiled and plopped back to her bed.

_**So… My mom says my dad invited your dad to celebrate New Year's here… Guess what your dad said…**_

"What?" Alex grinned putting her hand over her eyes.

_**He said yes… Guess what that means…**_

"I do know what it means… I love you."

_**Well I didn't expect the last part…**_

"Well expect the unexpected from me." Alex grinned and looked at her photo with Marissa on the side table.

----

"Are you nuts? You invited Inna for New Year's?" Ryan scratched his head in disbelief.

"What? They're friends now. Besides… Inna is my friend…"

"Well… Let's just hope it doesn't complicate things with Alex and Marissa… They can only handle so much strain in their relationship…"

"Why are you so worried about theirs?"

"Because Alex is my friend…"

"Never mind Ryan…" Lindsay walked off outside to the pool.

"Sometimes I wish I was a girl to figure out what girls really want…" Ryan shook his head and watched Lindsay dive on the pool.

----

"DJ you can't spend New Year's here. We have a full house." Marissa frowned with an utterly stubborn DJ.

"Come on Marissa, we're neighbors… I can't spend New Year's alone…"

"Well you should have gone to Nigeria with your brother so you won't be alone." Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Come on you're my friend… And you did have a crush on me… Come on…" DJ smiled sweetly trying to sway Marissa's decision.

"I don't know DJ… It's not a good idea…"

"How about if I just come in for meals and stuff… I can sleep in our house…" DJ pleaded.

"Alright… But no fancy stuff DJ or I'll kick you out."

"Sure! Sure! Thanks Marissa." DJ hugged Marissa tightly wishing not to let go but Marissa pushed him aside.

"I have to go now… So shoo!" Marissa pushed DJ out the door and closed it.

DJ grinned.

_Phase one… _

_Complete!_


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Marissa hurriedly ran down the stairs to the open the door.

It was Alex.

At the sight of the blonde, Marissa jumped into her arms making Alex let go of everything she was holding. Their lips connected in a fiery bliss. Their longing for weeks of separation evaporated, but their hunger certainly grew.

"Where's everybody?" Alex mumbled as she trailed kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

"They're… out… shopping…" Marissa struggled not to moan.

Knowing that they were at the front door, Marissa opted to push away the blonde slowly. Alex didn't change her demeanor. She knew Marissa wanted their moments to be private.

"You're early… You were supposed to be here by tomorrow…" Marissa asked as she motioned Alex to enter the house.

"I had plans…" The blonde grinned, taking her bags inside then plopping to the couch.

Marissa closed the door and grinned back.

"So… We're alone…" Marissa began to speak.

She sat on Alex's lap, nipping and kissing the blonde's cheek. Alex's arms held Marissa keeping her from falling to either side.

"You don't waste time do you Miss Cooper?" Alex asked with a big smile on her face.

"Only when you're involved Miss Kelly… Only when you're involved…"

Slowly, Marissa turned facing Alex. Her legs rested on Alex's sides. She caressed the blonde's face, letting her knuckles touch the sides. Marissa brought her lips to Alex's kissing her like it was the last. The blonde's hands trailed from her sides to the hem of her shirt. Slowly it crept inside touching her bare skin.

"Alex…" Marissa spoke softly bring her hands to the blonde's cheek.

"Hm?"

"Your turn…" Marissa's were filled were desire and need.

Alex nodded and slowly stood Marissa was still in her arms. She held the brunette's butt to keep her from sliding down. Resting her head on Alex's shoulder Marissa giggled.

"What?" Alex queried and looked at the blonde in her arms.

"We could have done it there… But I see you will go to fairly tricky lengths to feel my butt."

"For your information, I happen to worry that people might suddenly barge in from your front door and interrupt." Alex pushed Marissa upwards feeling the brunette slowly sliding down.

"Oh… Right…" Marissa kissed Alex's neck as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"The feeling of your butt in my arms is merely a bonus that makes up for the fact that you're heavy…" Alex mocked earning a soft bite in the ear from Marissa.

----

"How was the ride?" Lindsay asked picking up some of Inna's bags.

"It was… sort of… pleasant…" Inna replied.

"Has Alex arrived yet?" She turned and asked Lindsay who was handing the bags to Ryan.

Ryan forced up a smile, but as soon as Inna and Lindsay turned away from him, his eyes glared up at the brunette.

_I knew it!_

_I knew it!_

_She's in it for Alex!_

"She's arriving tomorrow." Lindsay replied and turned to Ryan who got caught with his glare.

She shot him a stop-that kind of look. Ryan shook his head and started to put Inna's bags on the back of the car.

"No. She called me yesterday. Told me she's coming today, to surprise Marissa. I figure she's there now as we speak." Inna smiled at her friend.

"I see…"

"Come on. We better get home and greet Alex." Ryan said robotically.

Lindsay shot him a glare and he sank on the driver's seat.

"How about we head out for dinner? Give them some alone time?" Inna suggested as she closed the door in the back seat.

"I like the idea." Lindsay replied and looked at Ryan.

Ryan just shook his head.

_Oh well…_

----

Back in Marissa's room, Alex and Marissa were lying naked on the bed kissing each other on the lips. Alex held on to Marissa's hand. Slowly the brunette went on top of Alex and sat on the brunette's torso. She smiled at the blonde who suddenly grew confused.

"What are you up to?" Alex asked tilting her head slightly.

"Hmm… I've been watching…" Marissa shyly replied.

"You were… watching what?"

"Some stuff…"

"Oh really?

"Yeah… Really…" Marissa's fingers touched Alex's lips then slowly trailed down the length of her body.

She moved and brought her fingers to the wet center in Alex's crotch. Alex gasped at the touch. She rubbed the blonde's clit slowly making Alex move her hips. Marissa bit her tongue which made Alex sit up.

"Honey… I need to…" Alex began to speak but was halted by Marissa's lips on hers.

"I know. Trust me?"

"Yes. With my life…" Alex replied kissing the brunette passionately.

"Lay down…"

Alex broke away from Marissa and rested on the bed. Slowly Marissa motioned Alex to rest on her side which the blonde obediently complied. Marissa rested on her back at the foot on the bed. She was facing Alex's legs while the blonde stared at hers. Marissa gradually descended, she separated her legs; on in front of Alex, the other at the back. Alex was still clueless on what Marissa was trying to do, but then found out eventually. She felt Marissa's clit on hers. The swayed their hips, making the clits grind even more. Wetness overflowed from both of them. Alex gasped again. The sensation was brutally erotic for her.

"Marissa… I need you now…" Alex mumbled trying to contain herself from screaming.

Right then Marissa sat up, and her fingers entered her. Alex gripped on to the sheets for her dear life. Marissa watched as Alex erupted into an orgasm. Screaming her name along the way. As the blonde settled the sudden shocks that traveled through her body, Marissa put Alex's hand inside her and started to rock herself. Alex watched her then slowly sat up. While Marissa rocked in her left hand, Alex ran her right hand to Marissa nipples. She drew imaginary circles then gently pulled them, making Marissa moan. Finding her strength back, she stopped Marissa and motioned her to lie down. Alex put her fingers inside Marissa again. She went in and out of her girlfriend faster then slower in sync with the movement of the brunette's lips.

"I'm getting there…" Marissa mumbled and held on to Alex's back.

With one last push from Alex's hand Marissa came. Alex lay beside Marissa, who was still getting her strength back. She kissed the brunette's cheeks softly. Marissa turned and smiled at her.

"Worth your wait?" Marissa asked looking directly into the blonde's eyes.

"Definitely…" Alex replied and pulled the blankets to cover them.

Extremely tired, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part XVII**

It was a quiet afternoon in the Cooper household. Just then, three vehicles arrived. Out came Julie, Caleb, Summer, Jodie, Ryan, Lindsay, and Inna.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Cooper!" Inna greeted warmly.

"Inna! How was your trip?" Julie pulled her into a tight hug.

"It was alright…"

"Come in!" Caleb smiled opening the front door.

Jodie held Summer's hand as they all went in.

"I should wake Marissa up…" Summer said squeezing Jodie's hand gently.

Letting go, Jodie nodded and sat beside Inna on the couch.

"I'll help you wake her lazy ass." Lindsay smiled leaving Ryan with Caleb.

Slowly opening Marissa's door, stray garments were on the floor.

"Alex is here." They both sighed as their gaze looked up to the bed.

Alex and Marissa were definitely naked under the sheets. Good thing they didn't forget to cover themselves in case of sudden entry.

"How cute?" Summer whispered.

Alex chin rested on Marissa's head while the brunette rested her head on the blonde's chest. They were holding each other close even though they were already asleep.

Lindsay and Summer sat on Marissa's side of the bed. Feeling additional weight, Marissa stirred and faced her sister and best friend.

"Hello there Coop! Guess you have early servings of Alex today!" Summer grinned at Marissa who could only blush.

Alex gently woke up at the sound of Summer's voice. She looked at Summer and Lindsay and then looked at her girlfriend. She kissed Marissa's forehead then closed her eyes again.

Marissa looked up and smiled at Alex.

"Not to be rude and all… But Inna's already downstairs…" Lindsay sadly pointed out.

"Should I be worried? Marissa asked.

"No." Alex replied with her eyes closed.

Marissa kissed Alex's lips softly. She turned towards Summer and Lindsay.

"I'll get dressed."

"We'll wait downstairs." Summer and Lindsay stood up and walked out of Marissa's room.

As the door closed, Marissa stood up and dragged one of the blankets to cover her. She walked towards the window and slightly opened the curtains. She saw Inna by the pool talking to Julie.

"You're worried…" Alex whispered to her ear.

The blonde has stood up dragging a blanket with her too.

"Should I be?" Marissa turned and looked into Alex's blue eyes.

"No."

Marissa smiled then looked out the window.

"What does she have that I don't?" She asked the blonde.

Marissa knew Alex loved her. But sometimes she found it hard to understand why Alex would stay with her if someone like Inna was after her. Inna was definitely hotter than Marissa.

"Don't ask what she has that you don't…" Alex began to speak taking Marissa's hand.

"Ask what you have that she doesn't." Alex placed Marissa's hand on her chest.

Marissa felt the blonde's heart beating.

"You have this. It would always be yours. Not until you don't want it anymore."

Marissa looked up to Alex and the two fell into an embrace.

_Trust her Marissa. _

They stood there for a while near Marissa's bedroom window. They didn't realize someone was watching next door.

----

"So you never played competition basketball before?" Inna asked enthusiastically.

"Nope. Only Alex does. I tend to watch. But Ryan and I play with her sometimes. Just for fun." Jodie nodded smiling.

Jodie and Inna were talking near the bar. Marissa was cuddling with Alex in the couch listening to Caleb's stories. Summer and Julie were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Lindsay and Ryan are helping them out.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it." Caleb smiled as he stood up.

"DJ!" Caleb greeted happily.

"He's DJ?" Alex whispered into Marissa's ear.

"Yup. And believe me… He's nothing compared to you…" Marissa smiled and gave Alex a long lingering kiss.

DJ flinched at the sight of Alex and Marissa's public display. No one noticed though.

"OK GUYS! DINNER TIME!" Summer yelled happily walking out of the kitchen.

Her eyes bugged out when she caught sight of DJ.

"Something wrong babe?" Jodie asked on her way to the dining room.

"No. Save a seat for me."

"Ok." Jodie replied kissing Summer's cheek.

Summer walked towards Alex and Marissa worriedly.

"Can I borrow Coop for a while?"

"Sure." Alex stood up and smiled.

"Save a seat for me." Marissa stood up whispering to Alex.

She gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips before letting her go.

"Coop… Are you brain dead or something?"

"No. Why?"

"Don't you think Inna is enough? You had to drag DJ too?"

"I had no choice Sum. He's our neighbor and his family is out of town…"

"This is not going to suit Alex's taste for a New Year's party…"

"I trust Alex. She's trusts me."

"I know. But that doesn't mean you're immune to temptation. You're practically dragging the snakes in. I can understand Inna. She's Lindsay's friend since God knows when… But DJ… You liked him. That's all."

"Past tense. Liked him."

"Still!"

"You're not helping Sum!" Marissa glared slightly at her friend.

"Well kick DJ out to make me feel better!"

"I can't. He's already inside."

"You have to… He'll try anything to get to you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He thinks you'll leave Alex for him." Summer rolled her eyes.

"I would not!" Marissa said in a serious tone.

"Then kick him out!"

"How many times am I going to tell you…? I can't!"

"Then be ready my friend. I don't think fireworks are not the only ones catching fire tonight."


	18. Chapter 18

**Part XVIII**

New Year's Eve at the Cooper's meant bright lights around the pool and a buffet snacks. Some of the fireworks from a distance were already pouring color to the dark cold sky. Alex sat on a lounge chair. While the others gather around watching the fireworks display. Julie turned and poured red wine on their glasses. Motioning them to get theirs, Caleb, DJ, Jodie, Summer, Marissa, Lindsay and Inna took their glasses. Marissa was about to take Alex's but Inna got to the extra glass first. Slowly the taller brunette made her way to Alex. Marissa stood by watching, her eyes sad but had a slight glimmer from jealousy. DJ caught the look and grinned.

"Hey." Inna said as she sat beside Alex.

"Hi."

"Here it's good for you." Inna handed the wine glass and Alex just stared at it.

"So how are you?" The brunette added.

They both gazed at the flaming sky.

"Better… I guess the pressure of bringing a championship is killing me."

"Good thing Marissa convinced you to sort of retire." Inna chuckled.

"Yeah… She's been great." Alex smiled and turned her gaze to the wine glass.

"I'm sure she is." Inna smiled back rubbing Alex's back.

Marissa saw the exchange from a distance. Her eyes held back the tears. DJ saw the opportunity to add salt to the wound.

"Who's the hot chick?" He asked grinning.

"Oh… That's Inna. My sister's friend…"

"They look really comfortable with each other… Don't you think?" DJ turned and stared at Marissa's hurt face.

"OK Kids… countdown!" Julie yelled.

Everyone who was by an earshot stood up near the buffet table.

Marissa scanned the people before her.

Jodie held hands with Summer. They smiled at each other. Summer caressed Jodie's cheek lovingly and rested their foreheads together. Ryan and Lindsay were apart. Lindsay was beside Inna while Ryan stood beside Caleb. They were still, probably, arguing about Inna's presence. DJ was facing her looking at her rather intently. Marissa shifted her eyes and looked for the blonde. But she was nowhere. Suddenly, she felt a pair of loving arms making way from her sides then pulling her. She turned her head and found Alex smiling at her.

"Looking for me?" Alex whispered.

Marissa nodded and eased herself into Alex's arms. Alex rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and trailed soft kisses on her neck. Marissa closed her eyes and held on to Alex's hands like she wasn't going to let go. She will not let go.

DJ still unmoved at the scene turned his gaze away. Cursing whatever it was that was keeping Marissa in Alex's arms.

"I love you…" Alex mumbled in back on Marissa's head.

Marissa turned and put her arms around the blonde's neck. She stared at the blue eyes with more love from her heart.

"I love you too…" The brunette replied tilting her head then slowly bringing her lips to Alex's.

Every one watched them with happy thoughts, even Inna. Only DJ wasn't too happy about the couple.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Friendly games; it was also a Cooper Family tradition. As the teams were set, we have the following:

Caleb's Team

Marissa

DJ

Summer

Lindsay

Julie's team

Jodie

Alex

Ryan

Inna

"No fair mom you have two athletes there!" Lindsay whined.

"You have two men there!" Julie replied.

"Well… Dad is old…" Marissa retorted earning a mock-glare from her dad.

"What are we playing again?" Alex whispered to Ryan.

"Volleyball squirt..." Ryan shook his head.

Alex turned to the other side of the court and watched DJ grab Marissa's ass. Marissa slapped his hands in reply but was giggling. Alex shrugged.

"Who's serving?" Caleb asked holding the ball.

"You are!" Alex yelled causing her team mates to look at her.

Caleb served and the ball was in play. DJ was right behind Marissa and kept checking her out. Alex tried hard to control her fuming temper.

"Toss me the ball!" Alex told Jodie who obliged.

Alex jumped for a spike. Alex hit the ball hard and was definitely on target. It hit DJ's head taking his eyes off of Marissa.

"Alex! That's not funny!" Marissa yelled from the other side.

She tried to tend to DJ who was already seeing stars.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Don't worry squirt. I found it funny." Ryan stuck his tongue out making the girls giggle.

Julie and the rest entered the house. Alex waited for Marissa. Looking back, the brunette was still busy helping DJ. She was too busy to remember she had a girlfriend. So alone, Alex walked towards the house.

The blonde watched as Marissa put ice packs DJ's head. DJ, of course was enjoying the attention.

"Marissa can we talk?" Alex suddenly asked.

Jodie and Summer who were in the room looked at each other.

"Since when did they call each other by first name?"

Alex took it upon herself to go to Marissa's room. Marissa finished checking on DJ then stood up. DJ kept grinning.

_Trouble in paradise…_

Marissa entered her room and found Alex looking out the window.

"Hey…" She greeted but the blonde was left unmoved and silent.

"You didn't have to do that. It's just a game…" Marissa added walking closer to Alex.

"You mean him checking your behind is part of the game…?" Alex asked sternly.

"What? He's my friend. He wouldn't do that and it's not like you and I were…" Marissa stopped herself.

"Like girlfriends? You forgot we are huh?" Alex's voice started to crack but she kept her composure.

"No… I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know…" Feeling defeated, Marissa sat down.

"I get it you know…" Alex averted her stare to the window again.

"The reason why you went out with him, why you flirt with him… why you keep him hanging around…"

"Well you flirt with Inna too! I saw you with her today. All smiling and…" Marissa spoke but Alex cut her off.

"We were talking about you… I never kissed or held another girl and giggled afterwards. I don't flirt. I had you for that."

"Had?" Marissa's eyes widened.

"Yeah… Had… I don't think I have you anymore…" Alex slowly walked towards the door.

Marissa holding back the tears held her hand.

"Don't go… Let's talk about this…" Marissa pleaded.

"No…" Alex gently let the brunette's hand go and opened the door.

"You know what's funny? I'm here because your mom invited me… He's here because you invited him. Would you have invited me if your mom didn't?" Alex turned and looked into Marissa's green eyes.

"I…"

"Nah… Save it…" Alex smiled then turned and closed the door behind her.

Marissa sat in the foot of her bed, curled up and started to cry.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part XIX**

"Where's Alex?" Lindsay barged into Marissa's room with Ryan in tow.

"She uhm… (SNIFF) went out… (SNIFF)"

"I'll go find her." Ryan offered kissing Lindsay's cheek before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay sat beside her sobbing sister.

"I'm being stupid…"

"Well… You're only human…"

"No… I am stupid… I shouldn't have agreed to DJ… I should have told her…"

"Riss… Whatever it is that you did… You can't change that… All you can do is work on what's here right now…"

"But what do I do?"

"Find Alex... Work this out… You do want to work this out right?"

"I do…"

Inna suddenly appeared in the hall way.

"Ryan can't find her."

----

Alex walked the cold streets of Boston. There were people already awake, welcoming the New Year. Reaching a familiar apartment, she sat just outside the door. She watched children blow their toy trumpets and some students passing by with speakers in full blast. She let out a small smile.

"At least the rest of the world is happy…"

She turned her gaze to the ring in her finger.

"I hope you are…"

----

Back in the Cooper Mansion, Caleb and Ryan were practically calling everyone in Boston trying to find Alex. Jodie and Summer were looking in the backyard, just in case Alex was just hiding. Marissa stood just beside the pool looking at the ring Alex gave her.

"She still loves you…" Inna spoke from behind her.

Marissa turned and smiled awkwardly. It felt weird to hear those words from Inna.

"She'll come back." Inna added stood beside Marissa.

"She hates me…" Marissa replied looking sadly at her ring.

"She doesn't… I'm sure she just needed air. She loves you a lot…"

"I wanted us to talk about it… I… I love her so much it scares me… She's my first… I… Didn't know… Realize what I was doing…"

"Well sometimes… Being in love makes us crazy… And I'm sure she left because she didn't want to say things she couldn't take back… She loves you enough not to hurt you…"

"And I didn't even bother thinking about hers…" Marissa threatened to cry but clenched her teeth.

"Hey… We're allowed to make mistakes once or twice in this lifetime… Don't let your biggest mistake be letting her go…"

Marissa stared at her ring and tears fell. She felt Inna's hand on her shoulder.

"Well how about trying to call her?"

----

Alex still sat outside the cold Boston air. The sun was about to rise in a few hours.

How long have you been there?

A voice asked. Alex turned and smiled in reply.

"Just a few hours… I didn't want to wake you and Jessie up."

"Come inside." Katie took Alex's hand and welcomed her inside.

"Sweetie, better make one more cup. Alex is here." Katie yelled.

"Hi Alex! I'll be right there!" Jessie yelled back from their kitchen.

Alex took her coat off and sat on the couch. Jessie emerged from the kitchen with a tray of hot choco. She handed Alex hers.

"Thanks." Alex smiled and took a sip.

"So why are you not at your girlfriend's?" Katie asked sitting next to Jessie.

"Felt like getting air…" Alex replied sipping some more.

Just then Jessie got a call.

"Sweetie… I have to go. Emergency…I'll call you when I get there." Jessie stood up and changed.

Katie stood up too and waited by the doorway. Alex watched them intently. Jessie came down and waved at her goodbye. Leaning in to Katie, Jessie gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you. I'll call when I get there…" She whispered to Katie but audible enough for Alex.

"I love you too." Katie rested her forehead on Jessie's and kissed her lips before letting her go.

"When did you two meet?"

"High School." Katie replied closing the door.

"I thought you were together for six years?"

"We're married six years."

"So… You've been together since then?"

"Not technically. We were on and off…"

"Why?

"Well… She went to Australia on my senior year. Stuff in between…" Katie sat beside Alex.

"But you still ended up together…"

"Call it fate…"

"Think I can find someone for me like that… I mean like how Jessie is to you?"

"Don't think you have it yet?"

"No…"

"What if it is but you refuse to acknowledge it?"

"What if I do but she doesn't?"

"Hmm…"

"Guess the great Katie Singer doesn't have all the answers to all my questions."

"Wait up! I'm thinking here!" The two chuckled then began to speak again.

"Let her know you're the real thing Alex. Reassurance… Everybody needs reassurance…"

"What do you do about her unconscious flirtations?"

"Step in between. Show whoever that is that she's your girl and you're hers."

"Well what if she initiated it?"

"Damn… Tie her on a leash?"

They both laughed.

"But seriously. When it comes to jealousy drag her to where you can talk alone and settle it privately. At least you can prevent it from getting worse."

"Speaking from experience?" Alex arched one of her brows.

"Definitely…" Katie nodded and chuckled again.

"So… aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" Katie asked grinning.

Alex nodded and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part XX**

Marissa frantically dialed Alex's number. Her mind was racing. She wanted to apologize. She wanted Alex back. She was getting worried.

She waited for Alex to answer her phone as she paced around her room. The voice mail picked up, and Marissa decided to leave a message.

"Hey… It's me… I know you're upset… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I was just scared… We were getting…"

"Serious?" Alex appeared in her doorway.

"We've been together for almost two years Marissa."

"Forever scares me." Marissa's eyes dropped to the floor.

She flipped her phone and watched her feet nervously.

Alex leaned against the doorway. She breathed in heavily. She watched Marissa who was moving uneasily. She sighed.

"What are you doing with me?" Alex asked not staring away from Marissa.

"I mean… I've been honest with you. I've been faithful. And yet the thought of spending our lives together scares you?"

Marissa looked up to Alex sadly. She was confused and she knew Alex was getting frustrated. She couldn't say anything to soothe her.

Alex stood up straight.

_If she doesn't she see herself spending the rest of our lives together then what's the point of this relationship?_

"I don't want to do this anymore." Alex suddenly spoke.

The words pierced Marissa's heart.

"I know why forever scares you." Alex said softly.

"Because we can't have kids, like probably Ryan and Lindsay could." Alex held back her tears.

"Growing old wouldn't be NORMAL…" Alex emphasized the word normal.

"Alex…" Marissa walked closer tried to hug Alex but the blonde pulled away.

"Don't. I don't need it. I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"But I…" Marissa wanted to explain but the blonde cut her off.

"I'll just get my things then I'll go." Alex walked pass Marissa and began clearing her clothes from the brunette's room.

"Alex, don't do this. I love you…" Marissa pleaded.

Alex didn't pay any attention and put the last set of garments in her bag.

"Don't leave." Marissa was now in the verge of tears.

Alex stood in front of Marissa and dried her tears. She cupped Marissa's cheeks and leaned in to give her a soft peck on the lips. The brunette closed her eyes buried her head into Alex's chest.

"I love you…" Marissa mumbled.

"Goodbye Marissa." Alex whispered.

She gently pushed Marissa away. Taking her bag she went out of the Cooper Household., and out of Marissa Cooper's life.

----

It had been two weeks since they have broken up. Marissa spent her time with Summer who was still going strong with Jodie. Alex spent her time with her other friends.

One day, the duo was in the library and Marissa saw Alex checking one of the books in the history section. She missed the blonde. But she knew the blonde was still upset with her. She tried to be discrete with the glances but Summer caught them anyway.

"Go talk to her…" Summer whispered.

"She hates me…"

"She doesn't. She loves you Coop…"

"She doesn't anymore…" Marissa replied sadly.

Her eyes dropped into the book that she was supposed to be reading.

"Be as hard headed as you can be. But don't come crying to me when Inna or some posse comes to sweep her off her feet before you realize that she still loves you."

----

Alex sat at the kiosk in front of the library to study. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey there!" Bianca greeted and sat down beside her.

"Hi." Alex smiled and looked back into her notes.

"So there's a party in Ching's house tonight. Are you coming?"

"Nope. I have homework and stuff…"

"Oh come on… It's a Friday night…"

"I can't… Maybe next time..." Alex turned and smiled at Bianca who beamed.

"Ok." Bianca turned and looked down at the stuff Alex was working on.

Marissa passed by and saw them from a distance. She felt her heart break. Alex was sweet, friendly. No wonder girls find her attractive. Marissa bit her lip. It would only be a matter of time before Alex finds a new girlfriend.

----

"When will this end?" Tiffany asked from a seat behind Alex.

"Marketing is alright." Dianne spoke making them all grin.

"That's because you're a genius." Bianca quipped and they giggled some more.

"You girls can stop giggling now." The professor turned and spoke.

"You'll be doing a marketing strategy option for a particular company of your choice. I'll be assigning you into groups of two."

"SIR!" A boy raised his hand.

"Can we just group ourselves? I mean I think we're old enough…"

"Mr. Gunther… You forgot I'm the professor. So sit down."

The class erupted into murmurs and sighs.

"Ok. Now that's been cleared. Please take note of the groupings."

Marissa turned her gaze to Alex who was a few seats in front of her. The blonde was busy reading her book.

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do… I know I was scared… But I love her… I really do... I'm not going to ask… I'll let you decide if I still deserve her… I promise I'll make it up to her if you give me the chance…_

"COHEN! COOPER! You go together!" The professor yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Part XXI:**

Marissa tried hard to bake the cookies. It was the fifth batch and she was hoping they turn out alright. Alex was going to spend the night in their house the next day to do their project. Alex's apartment was considered a bad venue to be alone with Marissa, or so Alex says. Marissa agreed in any case. She was finally going to talk to Alex. In school terms but she was happy with it. It was more than enough for Marissa.

Unknown to the baking brunette, Julie and Caleb were taking peeks at her in the kitchen. Their daughters have been unhappy since the break up. And even if Sandy and Kirsten talked to them already, they could not help but feel sad at the outcome of the relationship. They all thought it would last.

DING!

Marissa nervously checked the cookies. And a smile crept on her lips.

_Finally…_

Alex's chocolate chip cookies were now ready to serve. Marissa sighed contentedly as she let the cookies cool off. She stared at the ring in her finger. It was the ring Alex had given her. She never took it off even if they have broken up. Tears started to roll on her cheeks. The pain of the lost of Alex's affection was hurting her so badly, she barely got through everyday. She hid it so well, or so she thought.

Julie watched her daughter sadly. But the girls' feelings were not in her control. She could only pray that tomorrow changes everything, for her daughter's sake.

----

Alex was combing her long blonde hair when her phone rang. Slowly she went out of her room and walked towards the living room. Picking up, she sighed a little then spoke.

"Hello."

_**Hey. What's up? **_

"I've been better…"

_**Look… I… Heard… You're going to their place. I just thought… Maybe you should let her explain… **_

"From Summer huh? We're just doing our project. We already had this conversation. She's happy…"

_**You know that's a lie. Why do you have to keep lying to yourself? It hurts I know, But you're being stubborn.**_

"Jodie… I don't need this right now…" Alex rubbed her forehead in frustration.

_**Why did you have to break up with her anyway? I mean you're the one who told me things can be talked over and compromise for each other. Why can't you take your own advice?**_

"Jodie…"

_**Don't Jodie me. Talk. You're running away from something that was good for you. And you were good for her. **_

"She's not ready for forever Jodie…"

**_You know. You're young. You're just a sophomore. Why think of forever? Even straight people who are married sometimes grow apart. Loving someone is a risk. She's not the one who's trying to play it safe keeping DJ around. You are._**

"She likes DJ…"

**_BULLSHIT! She loves you and you know that. So stop playing dumb and open your eyes._**

"I…"

_**Don't even think about it Alex. She deserves a chance. A chance to at least explain herself. You of all people should know that. Because she gave you a chance when you almost messed up with Inna.**_

"I'm sorry…"

_**She's hurting Alex. Summer is afraid she's going to lose her. **_

"I'll do what I can…"

----

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Julie walked towards the front door and opened it. It was Alex.

"Hi Mrs. Cooper." Alex smiled and handed her a bag of fruits.

"Julie, Alex. Even though you're not dating my daughter anymore, you're still part of the family." Julie smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

Marissa slowly walked down the stairs, gazing shyly towards Alex. Alex smiled at her sweetly then walked towards the couch. Marissa breathed in deeply. This was going to be her first conversation with Alex for a span of 20 days.

"Um… We can do it here instead of the kitchen. My mom will be making dinner later so it would get a little messy…" Marissa said motioning Alex to sit on the couch.

"It's ok." Alex smiled and put her laptop on the coffee table.

The two sat silently. Sensing the need to continue the conversation, Marissa spoke again.

"Um… Where do we start? Do we need books? I can go upstairs to look for any…"

"No. Not really… I actually finished the project yesterday. I asked your dad for help."

"You did?" Marissa frowned for not being able to contribute.

"It's ok. Don't worry… I just wanted to show you so you'll understand ours. We might report you know." Alex smiled.

Marissa tried to smile back. But she was really upset. The project finished meant Alex will go home already. It also meant she wouldn't have time to make up for everything.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. I guess I'll copy it so you can go home."

"I was thinking maybe you'd want company since your dad will take your mom out to dinner…" Alex looked into Marissa's eyes and saw them light up.

She smiled.

"How did you…"

"He told me." Alex brought her eyes to Marissa's hands where she played with her ring.

"Stop playing with it. It might come off."

Marissa dropped her head shyly.

"I wouldn't take it off. I never took it off."

"I know." Alex gave out a small grin on her face.

"You do?"

"I have eyes. And I look at you."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I always had my eyes on you." Alex smiled and scooted closer to Marissa.

The brunette stiffened. This wasn't the scenario she was expecting.

"Too close? I can scoot away just a little bit." Alex moved away from Marissa.

----

"Are you sure we should be leaving them at home… alone?"

Caleb laughed as he drove out of the driveway. He was going to take Julie out to dinner. Prior to that day Alex had already asked Caleb for this favor. She wanted to talk to Marissa and perhaps work something out. Caleb was more than glad to help. At least Marissa would be happier when they get back.

"Yes… It isn't like they never did it before honey."

"Please spare me the details. Still they might not work out and hell breaks lose!"

"Julie… They are in love. They won't hurt each other. Trust me."

"They already have."

"But that doesn't mean they can't mend it in time. Trust them Julie. Just the way I trusted you after all these years."

Caleb held out his hand and took Julie's. Julie smiled knowing reconciliation can be possible.

----

Alex sat on the floor in Marissa's room while Marissa lay in bed. They were watching South of Nowhere on TV. Marissa stole glances at Alex who was below her watching the show intently. She sighed wishing the blonde was beside her. Slowly, she closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep.

Alex silently thought of things to say to Marissa. She wanted her back, but she had to address their problem first. She turned and smiled. Marissa slept peacefully as she hugged a pillow tightly. Alex stood up and sat beside Marissa's body. She ran her hands through the brunette's long hair. She smiled. She had missed the feeling. Alex bent slowly, and placed a soft kiss on the side of Marissa's head. The brunette stirred at the sensation. She turned and found Alex smiling lovingly back at her. Slowly she sat up and faced the blonde.

"I…" Marissa started to speak.

Alex put her fingers on Marissa's lips and took her by the hand and the two slowly stood up. They stared at each other silently. They made mental pictures of how the other's eyes drown them. Slowly Alex began to pull Marissa closer, until finally she envelopes the brunette into a warm hug. Marissa buried her head into Alex's chest.

"I wasn't afraid of growing old with you… having no grandkids and all…" Marissa began to speak softly and Alex listened.

"I was afraid that one day… It was going to be like this… You'll be holding me in your arms and yet the love's no longer there…"

Alex felt Marissa's tears on her chest. She brought her lips to the brunette's hair and sighed.

"I never stopped loving you…" Alex said closing her eyes.

"I love you then… And I love you now… I'm sorry I ran away… I thought you were going to be happier…" She continued on.

Marissa slowly looked up to Alex with tears in her eyes. Alex stared at her sadly.

"I promised myself I wouldn't be making those beautiful eyes cry. But I did. I always did…" Alex said holding back her own tears.

"No… This is my fault…" Marissa wiped her tears then felt Alex cup her cheeks.

"I need you back. I want you back in my life…" Alex said softly looking deeply into Marissa's eyes.

"I was supposed to say that…" Marissa replied and let out a small smile.

"Not the answer I was hoping for but, works for me." Alex smiled back and leaned closer.

"Think we could make up for lost times?" Marissa asked putting her hands around Alex's neck.

"You bet we will…" Alex whispered and captured Marissa's lips falling into a passionate and loving kiss.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Part XXII:**

Alex stretched her hands out. The bright sun gently warmed the beach. Alex was taking a short nap under the palm trees in one of the private beaches in California. She lifted her sunglasses for a while and watched Jodie and Summer run along shore. She smiled. She lay back on her lounge chair and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt warm air on her ears.

Marissa.

She plopped beside Alex and watched her turn to her. She smiled. Alex slowly sat up and removed her sunglasses. She leaned in and kissed Marissa lips. Pulling away the two lovers smiled. They scooted together into the lounge chair, Alex's arms wrapping around Marissa's waist. Marissa rested her head on Alex's chest. She closed her eyes and felt the blonde's lips on her forehead. It was a good day. One of the best they ever had.

Marissa slowly started to kiss Alex's neck then her chin. She captured Alex's lips and kissed it gently. Her finger trailed the blonde's cheek and caressed it. Gradually the kissed intensified, their tongues are now involved. Alex and Marissa were facing each other now. They held each other close, careful not to let the other fall. Suddenly there was a tap on the lounge chair.

"I think you two should separate for a few minutes." Sandy grinned at them.

Marissa blushed and buried her face into Alex's chest. Alex just got wide eyed at her father.

They had completely forgotten they didn't just spend their spring break Jodie and Summer. Their parents were also on the trip.

Caleb appeared from the cottage and cleared his throat. He smiled and watched Alex and Marissa pull away from each other. The two girls stood up and took their surf boards and hit the waves. They were smiling at each other along the way.

Julie and Kirsten came out of the cottage and watched the two girls. They held the hands of their husbands and watched their daughters own the waves.

"They're growing up..." Caleb said softly.

"And really in love…" Kirsten added and smiled.

The other three nodded. Alex and Marissa just finished running a wave and were now sitting on their boards. They were visibly making out.

"And absolutely with hormones raging..." Julie's mouth was agape.

"At least they're only two more years before they graduate…" Sandy looked at Kirsten reassuringly.

"Good thing we're here to keep them at bay don't you think?" Caleb grinned and turned to a still shocked Julie.

They all turned and saw Alex and Marissa going into the water kissing intensely.

"ALEX! MARISSA!" They all yelled ready to go into the water to keep the girls from doing it under water.

----

Junior year: Marissa, Alex and Summer still were going to Harvard. Jodie will be finishing her senior year in Boston College. Ryan and Lindsay are now living together in Spain. They have been engaged for two months now. The parents, Kirsten, Sandy, Caleb, and Julie are still the same. Seth? Well… He's taking his time picking the right girl back in UCLA.

Alex leaned against her locker and played with her phone. Warm arms took her hand by surprise.

"Waited long?" Marissa asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"No… Class?" Alex kissed Marissa lips and pulled away slowly.

"I'll be there. I need to wait for Summer. Something about an emergency…"

"Knowing Summer… That'll just be about some dress… or Jodie… I'll save you a seat." Alex smiled and pulling Marissa into a kiss again.

Marissa watched Alex walk away then turned her heels to Summer's locker.

"Marissa!" A voiced called out along the halls.

Marissa turned to the person but frowned.

DJ.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to call you…"

Marissa shrugged and started to walk away. She was near Summer's locker already. Summer can help her out of it.

"Marissa!" DJ yelled again.

"What do you want?" Marissa asked angrily.

"I was just thinking about dinner… tonight…" He smiled proudly.

_Here he goes again… I'm not going through this ever again! I almost lost Alex. NEVER AGAIN!_

Marissa turned.

"I can't." She replied coldly.

"Give me three reasons why…" The boy asked with a grin on his face.

"One… I have a girlfriend who I love so much. Two… I'm busy. Three… I'm not interested." Marissa glared at him and started to walk away.

"I'm not giving up Marissa!" He yelled along the hallway.

Marissa rolled her eyes and found Summer. She hurriedly ran to her friend and walked out of DJ's sight.

----

Alex walked inside their classroom and scanned for a seat. The only seats left were the ones on the far back. Alex silently took a seat and put her bag on the other. She took out her book and started to read the first few pages of their current subject which was a higher level of finance. She rubbed her forehead and turned to the door. Marissa hasn't come in yet. She turned to her book again. Just then a person suddenly sat on the seat she has saved for Marissa.

"Hello you." Bianca greeted.

"Hi. How's spring break?"

"Good…" Bianca smiled.

Alex smiled back then turned to her book again.

"Is this seat for Marissa?" Bianca smirked looking at the blonde.

"Um… Yeah… Don't know what's keeping her though… How'd you know?"

"News travels that fast..." Bianca smiled and gave Alex a kiss on the forehead.

"Should I be jealous?" Marissa popped out of nowhere smiling.

She tried to hide the pang of jealousy in her heart.

"Of course not! Because… You get one too!" Bianca stood up and gave Marissa a kiss on the forehead.

The three girls laughed and then the professor came in. Bianca waved at Alex and Marissa and took her seat upfront.

"School is always fun." Alex smiled taking her bag off of Marissa's chair.

"Only fun because I'm in it." Marissa smirked taking her seat.

"So full of ourselves today…"

"You have no idea…" Marissa turned to the professor still sporting a smile on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Part XXIII:**

Alex sat on the grass under the shade in the quad. She was reading a few books just to burn her free time. Bianca slowly appeared behind her and watched her read over Alex's shoulder. The girl smiled.

"You know… You could just sit beside me and I'll tell you all about it…" Alex suddenly spoke.

Bianca smiled and sat beside her.

"You never change… You still know when I'm snooping around…"

"Of course…" Alex smiled and turned to her friend.

"Have you told her yet?" Bianca asked as she started to play with the grass using her hands.

"No…"

"You have to tell her…"

"I will… Not to worry…"

"Alex… You have to tell her…"

"Look… It's no big deal… I just don't want to worry about things that have already happened…"

"Still… She should know… You do know honesty was the reason you turned away from me…"

"I know…" Alex dropped her head the stared at her book.

"I know you're happy. I just don't want anything to mess it up…" Bianca pulled her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

"Don't worry…"

"I worry… Because I care…"

"I know…"

----

Marissa was walking towards the library when she bumped into DJ. The boy took hold of Marissa's books that were scattered across the floor. Marissa didn't bend down. It was just going to be another day of DJ harassing her to go out with him.

"Hey… I was wondering…" DJ started to ask as he stood up and handed Marissa's books.

"No." Marissa replied sternly.

"No… No… No… How many times do I have to repeat that?"

"Come on Marissa… Alex won't mind. Besides… You know we're meant to be…." DJ ran his hand on Marissa's cheek making the brunette shiver.

"STOP IT!" Marissa started to walk away but DJ grabbed her bag making her snap back to him.

"Let go!" The brunette screamed.

The students on the hallway turned their heads but didn't do anything.

"Come on Marissa… Don't fight it…" DJ pulled Marissa towards him and started to kiss the girl.

Luckily a hand came in between their lips.

Alex's.

"I think you're trying to kiss my girlfriend." Alex gripped DJ's hand making him let go of Marissa.

She held her girlfriend's hand gently. A smile crept on Marissa's face. She grabbed Alex's arm and started to pull her away. Alex didn't budge though.

"So what? People change… I'm going to change her mind…" DJ smirked but Alex kept her cool.

"Keep dreaming…" Alex grinned back and turned around.

She smiled lovingly at Marissa who smiled back at her too. They knew nothing can break them apart. All they need is trust and honesty.

----

"Are you alright?" Tiffany plopped beside her sister and looked at her inquisitively.

Bianca rubbed the back of her neck on one hand and handed her sister a towel using the other. She didn't reply in words, but her deep sigh told her sister that something was bothering her.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Tiffany asked again.

"It's that guy DJ… He was hounding Marissa again. Good thing Alex was there… He was hurting her…"

"Are you worried about Marissa? Or about Alex…?"

Bianca nudged Tiffany a bit before her reply.

"Both…" Bianca sighed again and stared off into space.

"What happened with you and Alex back in Oklahoma?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before we graduated high school. Why did you two break up?"

"Because… I wasn't ready to be out back then…" Bianca replied then sighed in regret.

"But you told me…"

"It wasn't enough…"

"Are you going to…?" Tiffany started to speak but was immediately cut off.

"No. Marissa makes her happy. That's enough for me…"

----

Alex and Marissa were in Alex's apartment watching shows on TV. Marissa had the control so she was flipping over the channels to see what's interesting. They came across a special on Beavis and Butthead.

"Did you know they always thought they were going to get laid wherever they were taken?" Alex suddenly mentioned while kissing Marissa's neck.

"How subtle of you… Frustrated much?" Marissa grinned as she messed with Alex's hair.

"Aren't you? I mean… No sex till graduation?" Alex made a shocked face which made Marissa giggle.

"What's so funny?" Alex grinned and started to tickle Marissa.

The two started the tickle fest and ended up on the floor. Marissa was on the losing end.

"ALEX! STOP!" Marissa laughed as Alex straddled her.

Alex acknowledging her girlfriend's plea stopped tickling her. She spread her legs and let Marissa sit in between them. The brunette rested her head on Alex's chest and sighed. Alex just smiled and wrapped Marissa in her arms.

"DJ worrying you?" Marissa asked softly then kissed Alex's chin.

"No…" Alex replied.

The two were silent for a while. They were staring at the TV screen that was showing Barney and Friends.

"Honey…" Alex started to speak.

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something…"

"What?"

"Bianca was my first girlfriend…"

"What?" Marissa was stunned and turned around to face Alex.

"She was… Technically. We were secretly together in High School…"

"Oh… What happened?"

"I couldn't keep it a secret… She wanted it to be a secret… I gave up and broke up with her…"

"Oh…"

Alex just smiled at Marissa hoping she wasn't going to go hysterical.

"We never did it. If that was the next question…" Alex took Marissa's hand and squeezed it gently.

Marissa smiled and squeezed Alex's hand in return.

"Do you still love her?" Marissa asked looking straight into Alex's eyes.

"As a friend yes. She told me I should tell you. At least you heard it from me. Not from some other person…"

"She did?" Marissa asked rolling her eyes.

_She just wants me to get jealous…_

"She's not using it to make you jealous…" Alex suddenly said surprising Marissa.

"She wants us to work out… She cares…" Alex smiled reassuringly.

Marissa rolled her eyes again.

_Yeah… She cares so much… Because she still loves you…_

"It was difficult, but she still is a good friend. Much like Jodie…" Alex explained as if she heard everything in Marissa's head.

"So no worries?" Marissa asked Alex seriously.

"I would never cheat on you…" Alex replied staring straight into Marissa's green eyes.

"Neither will I." Marissa smiled and pulled Alex into a loving hug.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part XXIV:**

Alex stretched out her arms and yawned. It was another day in school. She was burning her time doing research in the library at her lonesome. Marissa was spending time with Summer. They were attending a meeting in a club they were members of. Marissa would text her now and then just to make sure Alex wouldn't worry. And of course, just to make sure, Bianca wasn't taking advantage. Marissa liked the girl because she was their friend. But she couldn't help but be conscious of the girl's feeling for her blonde girlfriend.

Alex slowly stood up and made her way out of the library. She waved at a few people who greeted her. Even though she was no longer a member of the basketball team, people still knew Alex Cohen. She practically had her name hanging on a streamer in the gymnasium. Reaching her locker, she opened it. She hid her books then suddenly felt the locker door hit her head. She fell on her knees, feeling the world spin around. Slowly she got up looking towards her assailant, but her eyes were blurry. She furrowed her brows trying to identify the figure. Then she felt a hard object hit her across the face. She fell flat on her back bleeding immensely.

Bianca who was a few lockers away from Alex heard the commotion. Some of the students were screaming. As she turned she found a blonde girl lying on the floor. DJ was standing looking down at the girl with a grin, with a baseball bat in his hand. Bianca hurriedly ran towards Alex. She stopped as DJ pointed the bat towards her.

"If she doesn't stay away from Marissa, I'll kill her." DJ grinned then walked away.

Bianca bent down and hurriedly called 911 on her phone. As she waited for someone to pick up, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"GET THE SCHOOL NURSE! GET ME MARISSA COOPER!"

----

Marissa suddenly stood up from her chair, earning the club members attention. Summer looked up to her confusingly then pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked.

"I don't know. I just… felt something…"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the classroom door.

Tiffany.

"I'm here for Marissa Cooper." The girl said out of breath.

Marissa nervously stood up and walked out the door clinging to Tiffany.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked worriedly.

"It's Alex. She's been attacked."

"Where is she?"

"The hospital... My sister called 911. The other students were so scared nobody had guts to call you. When I got of class she told me find you immediately."

Marissa didn't have to think twice. She ran towards the hall into her car and off to where Alex was.

----

Alex stirred and smelled the things around her. She tried to open her eyes but to her surprise everything was dark. She couldn't see a thing. Alex started to panic and sat up. She felt a hand hold on to her. The voice sounded like her mother.

"What's wrong honey?" Kristen asked rubbing her daughter's arm.

"I can't see mom…" Alex replied fearfully.

"I CAN'T SEE!" Alex yelled then began to cry.

----

Marissa had flowers in her hand as she made her way towards Alex's hospital room. She saw Kirsten and Sandy right outside talking to Alex's doctors. Kirsten saw her then smiled at her weakly. Marissa smiled back and walked pass them. She gently opened the door and found Alex standing near the window. She was seemingly looking outside. Marissa closed the door and spoke softly.

"Hi…"

Alex turned to her side but didn't look back at her. She turned towards the window again. Marissa looked at her stunned by the cold welcome she was getting.

"How are you?"

"Better…" Alex replied with a sad tone.

Marissa walked closer and hugged Alex from behind. She felt the blonde sigh deeply. But she didn't pull away from Marissa which was a good sign.

"I wish I could see you…" Alex said softly.

Marissa rested her head on Alex's back. She was confused because she was right there with the blonde.

"All you have to do is turn around… I'm here…"

"I can't see you Marissa… Even if I turn around… I'm blind…"

Marissa's eyes grew wide and slowly turned Alex around to face her. They were facing each other but Alex's blue eyes were wandering. She felt her heart break as she brought her fingers to the blonde's cheek.

"I'm here baby… I would never leave…" Marissa said softly leaning to kiss Alex on her lips.

----

"How's Alex?" Summer asked as she hung around Marissa's room.

"She's doing better. She goes home tomorrow."

"Did she get her eyesight back?"

"Not yet… She will…" Marissa said trying to be hopeful.

"I'm sure she will sweetie… What happens to DJ now?"

"Her parents are planning to file a complaint."

"Hope DJ goes to jail… That was certainly barbaric…"

Marissa nodded and stared at the picture in her nightstand. It was a photo of her and Alex during the spring break vacation.

----

Alex sat on her couch uncomfortably. Kirsten was going to stay with her for the time being. They were all hopeful Alex would regain it. Suddenly she heard the door open.

"Marissa?" Alex asked.

"Yes… How are you?" Marissa smiled closing the door behind her.

"Better now that you're here…"

Marissa smiled and sat beside Alex. She leaned in and gave her a loving kiss.

"I miss looking at you…" Alex blurted out resting her forehead against Marissa's.

"I miss you looking at me…" Marissa pulled Alex and rested her head on Alex's lap.

Kirsten came out from the kitchen and stopped as she saw the two in the living room. She smiled knowing her daughter will always be taken cared of.


	25. Chapter 25

**Part XXV:**

Marissa walked along the university halls heading towards class. She thought of Alex as she did. It brought a sweet smile on her face. Gripping her shoulder bag, she was now a few paces away from her class but she stopped. Someone grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the wall. Marissa turned to her assailant with fear.

DJ.

"It's been a while baby…" DJ grinned as he tried to caress Marissa's cheek.

Marissa angrily swatted his hand away. DJ gripped her hands over her head in retaliation.

"LET GO OF ME!" Marissa yelled attracting the attention of the students that were along the hall.

They turned and decided to help. But their good intentions were replaced with fear when they saw a shining metal bat clinging in his back.

DJ turned to the students and threatened them with a glared making them back away. Seeing that the boy was distracted Marissa kicked his groin and hurriedly got out of his grasp. She ran away looking at DJ who was slowly standing up. She ended up bumping into a warm body in the process. She turned and looked up into a pair of blue, loving eyes staring back at her. A smile crept out of her pulling the person into a hug.

Alex.

"Honey. Our class room is that way." Alex smiled holding on to Marissa's cold hand while pointing their room using the other.

"I know… It's just…" Marissa struggled for the words because she was still in fear.

She got cut off when DJ starting screaming along the hall.

"COHEN! YOU'RE BACK!" He grinned slowly making his way towards Alex and Marissa.

Alex turned and her smile was quickly replaced with anger. She gritted her teeth and was about to walk towards the boy but Marissa stopped her.

"Don't. He has a bat. He'll hurt you again…" Marissa whispered worriedly, gripping her girlfriend's hand tightly.

"I'll be fine…" The blonde replied.

"But he can do it again…"

"He can try…"

"But he already did…"

"He did. When I wasn't looking… I'm looking now." Alex let go of Marissa's hand gently and walked towards her girlfriend's psychotic neighbor.

DJ and Alex stood at the center of the hall facing each other. DJ was grinning while Alex just looked straight into his eyes.

"How's the world in black?" DJ's hand slowly reached the bat on his back while Alex gripped the straps of her backpack.

"I think my eyesight is better in full color."

"Too bad… Because I am planning to make it permanent." DJ smirked pointing the bat towards Alex.

Alex stood straight unmoved with anger written all over her face.

"Any last words Cohen?"

Alex smirked in reply slowly taking her bag off.

"Stay away from me and my girl." Alex yelled turning her head towards DJ.

DJ swung the bat towards Alex but to his surprise Alex caught the bat, using the straps of her backpack as a net. She then hurriedly tangled the steel weapon making it hard for DJ to pull it back. Alex kicked him hard on the stomach causing him to let go of the bat. DJ grumbled in pain. He fell on his ass looking at his tummy trying to get over the pain his was feeling. He tried to gasp for air. As he turned around, he was face to face with the shiny end of the bat that once took the eyesight of Alex Cohen.

"This is my last warning. Stay away from me and Marissa." Alex said sternly.

DJ could only nod.

Alex turned around and rested the bat on her shoulders. Marissa came running to her and pulled her into a hug. Alex used her free hand to hug the girl back.

"I think we're late for class Ms. Cooper." She whispered softly.

"I think we are, but I don't really mind Ms. Cohen." Marissa replied resting her hand on Alex's neck then pulling the blonde into a loving kiss.

----

"Julie?" Caleb called out to his wife who was busy reading law books.

"Not now honey! I'm trying to write down all the charges I can sue to that damn kid!"

"Honey NO SWEARING!"

Julie just rolled her eyes.

"The only way this boy is going to pay his due is if he gets run over a bulldozer!"

Caleb walked towards Julie and watched her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious Julie…"

"Believe me I am. And I'd feel better if I was driving the DAMN THING!"

"JULIE!" Caleb shook his head.

"Sorry…" Julie grinned even though she was seriously giving that idea a thought.

----

Summer and Marissa were shopping at the mall that weekend. Alex and Jodie were with them. But since their girlfriends were not really shopping girls, they left them in the arcade making them promise not to cause any mischief.

"So… Did she ask you out to the dance yet?" Summer asked as she scanned the dresses on the shop they were in.

"Not yet… I don't think we would… Alex isn't really a dancer…"

"Right…"

"Look… I don't know Sum… I mean…" Marissa started to babble with her words.

"How about you ask her? I mean come on… How frigid can she be on the dance floor?"

"Sum… I have no idea…"

"You're definitely going… With or without your sex deprived girlfriend…"

"Just because we're not doing it doesn't mean I'm depriving her…"

"Right…"

"It was a mutual decision…"

"Right…"

"Sum…"

"Going now…" Summer stuck out her tongue and went towards the cashier.

----

Alex and Jodie sat on a bench near the arcade indulging themselves with some ice cream. They were waiting for Summer and Marissa to comeback. And according to Jodie's approximation, that would be in three hours max.

"So… Did you ask Marissa to the dance yet?" Jodie asked finishing up her ice cream.

"What dance?"

"The dance those two were organizing with their so called club."

"No… I've been out of school remember?"

"Yeah I remember… So are you going?"

"I don't know… I'll talk to her about it later."

"So what's this hiatus on the most interesting part of the relationship?"

"Huh?" Alex turned to Jodie confused.

"No sex while in school?"

"Oh."

"Oh? Why did you agree with that?"

"Because I love her and I can and will always be in love with her despite the fact that it's sexually frustrating knowing she's too hot for me to handle…" Alex said that all in one breathe making her friend laugh.

"I know you do. But I don't think that's a fair proof… I mean… It's amazing doing that in the morning…"

"Stop…" Alex closed her eyes trying not to get into perverted thoughts about her girlfriend.

"At lunch…"

"Jodie stop…"

"Dinner…" Jodie smirked knowing Alex was a little too frustrated.

"STOP!" Alex put her hands on Jodie's neck strangling her playfully.

The things you do for the people you love. Things just keep getting better. They all hoped it would.


	26. Chapter 26

**Part XXVI:**

Alex sat on her living room couch silently reading a book. It was the weekend, and exactly two weeks before the dance. She has not spoken about the dance since Jodie mentioned it to her. She was trying to wait for the right time. The right time being the moment Alex gains enough courage to ask Marissa to the dance.

She turned when she heard the door open up. She was expecting Marissa to come by after lunch.

"Marissa?" She asked, walking towards the door.

"Hey baby…" Marissa gave her a kiss on the lips and handed her a paper bag filled with different kinds of chips.

Alex took the bag and walked towards the kitchen.

Marissa made her way to the living room and sat on the couch. She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels. She ended up watching the news.

Alex appeared from the kitchen and plopped beside her. Alex rested her back on the couch's armrest and put her feet up to rest on Marissa's lap. She then took her book and started to read again.

Feeling Alex's feet on her lap. Marissa turned her head and watched her girlfriend read. Her gaze slowly dropped from Alex's blonde hair down to her sexy arms. Marissa bit her lip, and then started to take off her sandals. She started to move closer to Alex which didn't go unnoticed.

"Something wrong?" Alex asked putting her book aside.

"Everything is perfect from where I'm at." The brunette replied with a grin on her face.

Marissa put her feet on the couch and turned to face Alex. She then slowly parted Alex's legs so she can be in between. She slowly crawled up giving Alex a short but seductive kiss.

"Uh…" Alex started to speak but was too confused to be able to reply.

"I miss you…" Marissa replied clearly undressing Alex with her eyes.

Alex cleared her throat nervously and held her girlfriend's waist. She was in a semi-trance, but she knew she didn't want Marissa to fall off the couch either.

"I'm here with you…" Alex finally replied a complete sentence.

"Yes…" Marissa's slender hands trailed Alex's smooth cheek.

"But… I miss you…" Marissa started to speak then suddenly placed her knee in between Alex's crotch making Alex straighten up.

"There…" Marissa finished with a very low tone that caused Alex's body to pump more adrenaline.

Alex swallowed the imaginary lump in her throat and placed her right hand on Marissa's cheek.

"We can't… You know that…" She replied.

Marissa, although disappointed returned a smile. Alex was always for the rules and would never break her promise to Kirsten. No sex till graduation. Even though Marissa's body was aching to be with Alex, she didn't force the issue. Being two hormonal, growing girls, they were just being responsible while still in school.

"Would making out be illegal?" Marissa asked leaning closer to Alex.

"No… In fact… It's highly recommended." Alex grinned pulling Marissa into a kiss.

----

Tiffany sat on the living room and found her sister fixing herself up in front of the mirror.

"Where are you going?" She asked looking at her sister curiously.

"I'm meeting Alex for dinner. She said she wanted to talk to me about something." Bianca turned and took her shoulder bag.

"A date?"

"No." Bianca replied looking at herself one last time.

"Don't do anything that you'll regret…"

"It's nothing I'd regret believe me." Bianca turned her heels and was out the door.

----

Marissa stirred on the couch and found herself all by her lonesome. Fearful, she called out immediately for her girlfriend.

"Alex?" She stood up nervously, and looked around.

"Hey…" Alex emerged from the bathroom and was drying her hair.

"Where are you going?" Marissa playfully crossed her arms as she asked Alex.

"I… have to meet Bianca tonight. I'll take you home before I meet her."

"Why are you going to meet her?" Marissa asked as her smile diminished from her face.

Alex had her back turned so she didn't notice. Her voice became nervous though.

"Well… Uh… Old time's sake?" Alex turned and tried to smile.

She found Marissa with a frown on her face.

"Oh come on baby… Don't be like that…" Alex walked towards Marissa who didn't move a budge.

"Honey… Trust me… Please…"

Marissa didn't respond.

Alex sighed. And her gaze dropped to her feet.

"I trust you…" Marissa said softly and placed her palm on Alex's cheek.

Alex looked straight into Marissa's eyes and smile. She put her hands on Marissa's waist and pulled her close.

"But…" Marissa added.

"But…?"

"You have to ask me out to the dance." Marissa smiled leaning towards the blonde.

Alex replied with a grin. Marissa arched her brows.

"Marissa Cooper… Would you like to go out with me to the dance?" Alex asked with a sweet smile on her face.

"I thought you'd never ask." Marissa grinned and gave Alex a kiss on the lips.

----

Summer casually ate dinner when her mobile phone began to ring. She hurried ran to her room and took her phone. The caller ID spelled out MARISSA.

"Hey Coop."

**_Hey Sum. Got any plans tonight?_**

"Nothing really. Why?"

_**Pick me up at home. We have to do something. It's really important.**_

"Are we going to shop for a dress for the dance?" Summer giggled but refrained form jumping up and down.

_**No… Alex asked me though.**_

"Great! Now we can double date! Now what store are we going to go to? I mean it's going to be a little late to shop… We might run out of time."

_**Sum… We're not going to the mall. Alex is meeting Bianca tonight.**_

"The ex Bianca?"

_**Yes… That Bianca…**_

"What for?"

_**That's what I want to find out…**_

"We're going to spy on your girlfriend? I thought you trusted her."

_**I trust Alex. I don't trust Bianca.**_

----

"Hey…" Bianca greeted as Alex arrived.

"I'm sorry I was late. I had to take Marissa back home."

"It's fine. Probably the reason why you told me to go here instead of the studio." Bianca smiled standing up.

"Yeah… Sorry about that… I just want things to be kept secret for now."

"It's fine. Don't worry."

"Well… Shall we?" Alex held her hand out for Bianca to take.

Bianca nodded with a smile on her face.

Not so far away, Marissa and Summer were already watching them.

"Where are they going?" Summer whispered.

"She told me they were just going to have dinner and talk. Guess she was leaving some stuff out."


	27. Chapter 27

** Elizabeth354**

hope i answered your question... :)

**----  
**

**Part XXVII:**

"What would they be doing on a dance studio?" Summer asked tapping her lips with her finger.

"I have no idea…" Marissa replied walking pass her.

"Are you sure we're going to do this?"

"Oh yes we are Summer. Now walk!" Marissa turned and dragged Summer to cross the street.

Alex and Bianca entered a dance studio a few blocks away from the restaurant. The same restaurant she told Marissa she would stay. Marissa glared at the entwined hands that entered the studio. Summer could just shake her head.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Alex asked nervously as she closed the door behind them.

"Don't worry its fine. Come on, you do know why you're here right?"

"Of course… Hope I don't kill you…" Alex smiled as they set themselves on the dance floor.

"Stop worrying! Now let's see you dance." Bianca grinned and placed Alex's arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

The studio's doors had little windows which Marissa and Summer used to peep.

"Coop… I don't think this is a good idea…" Summer glanced around nervously.

Marissa didn't answer. She glared at the sight she was seeing. Alex was in all smiles in the arms of her ex-girlfriend Bianca. If stares can burn a hole, the door would have been in flames. And so would Alex and Bianca.

"Let's go Summer." Marissa turned and marched away from the heart breaking sight.

"Coop. Aren't you going to go there and ask what's going on?"

"No."

"Why? I mean It might be that she just wanted to dance…" Summer raised her hands trying to make Marissa turn to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Sum? SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!"

----

When Monday arrived, Marissa had practically blown off every single effort Alex has taken to get in touch with her. She was utterly pissed although she doesn't really know what was going on between Alex and Bianca. She didn't bother asking.

Marissa!

Someone yelled from behind but she didn't turn. She knew the person who owned the voice.

"Marissa… Please…" Alex held her hand to stop her.

"What do you want?" Marissa snapped.

"Look I know you're angry. But there's nothing going on between us…"

"How would you know I'm angry?" Marissa angrily cut her off.

"For starters you're almost yelling at me…" Alex replied with a hushed tone.

She knew Marissa was upset. Summer literally screamed at her on the phone just to let her know. She also knew it wasn't something Marissa should be upset about. She loved Marissa. She would never dare cheat on her.

"Yeah… And this is the second obvious symptom Einstein." Marissa turned her heels and walked away from Alex.

Alex watched her march towards class. This was definitely going to be a long day.

----

"Remind me why I'm talking to you?" Jodie said holding her phone as she dragged a pillow to hug.

_**Because I'm your friend and you're supposed to help me.**_

"Uh uh. No way Alex. I'm letting you drag me into this. Summer is pissed already. You know how she gets with those rage blackouts."

_**Come on Jodie. You know I'll never cheat on her…**_

"But they saw you, all touchy with Bianca. I mean they really did."

_**They saw me dancing with Bianca. That's it.**_

"Dancing? Wait. You weren't on a date?"

_**No… Why would I be? Besides, I asked her to help me. Not go out on a date.**_

"Help you on what?"

_**I asked Marissa to the dance…**_

"Dimwit! What does dancing with Bianca have to do with Marissa!" Jodie's tone was angry now.

_**I wanted Bianca to teach me how to dance. She's the only one I knew who could…**_

"Well Marissa can. Or Summer. Or Me! How can you be so stupid? You asked your ex-girlfriend!"

_**Jodie… I wanted to surprise her. If I asked you or Summer, she's bound to know. I didn't realize she doesn't trust me enough. I guess two years isn't enough…**_

Alex's tone was sad. Jodie didn't have a hard time catching it. By now Jodie realize it was a misunderstanding. But Marissa refusing to let Alex explain may blow everything out of proportion.

"Sorry about a while back… I didn't know dancing with Marissa was a big thing."

_**It is… Everything I do with her is… Don't tell her ok? I just… I just wanted someone to talk to about it…**_

"Are you sure? Because… If you don't… Things might get worse."

_**If worse meant, breaking up with me… It's already done. But I'm not quitting. I love her. **_

"I know…" Jodie replied knowing very well Alex was beyond depressed.

----

Alex breathed out heavily before knocking on the Cooper's door. She had a dozen roses on her right hand. She hoped Marissa would talk to her. The door swung open and Julie greeted her.

"Alex… I'm sorry dear… But Marissa's not here…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I'll just leave…"

Alex turned around and felt as though the heavens were conspiring to hurt her. She has not done anything wrong. And yet… She has practically lost Marissa. Somehow she knew she did. Since the incident on the hall, Marissa didn't talk to her. The brunette couldn't even lay eyes on her. Although Alex found it hard to understand, but she had to let Marissa have her way. It was partly her fault after all.

"Alex." Julie called out again.

"Yes?" Alex turned slowly with so much sadness written in her face.

"She's out. With Oliver… I'm so sorry…"

"Oh…" Was Alex's reply.

A single tear fell on the Cooper's lawn making way for a few more.

----

Marissa sat on her lunch table with Summer. Alex approached them silently.

"Hi…"

"You're not wanted." Marissa said not even looking towards Alex's direction.

Alex bowed her head and started to walk away. Bianca saw the exchange from a distance. And she wasn't too happy with the way Marissa was treating Alex. It was just too much.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part XXVIII:**

"Hello?"

_**Alex dear! How are you? How are things with Marissa?**_

"Things have been better mom…"

Of course, Alex lied. Alex made a decision though. But she was not exactly sure if she should go through it. She needed one more try with Marissa. Just be sure that their relationship or what's left of it was still worth saving.

_**So what do you think of their proposal? Do you think you'll take it?**_

Alex breathed in heavily before she gave her reply.

"Give me a few more days mom. I'll give them my answer."

_**Ok dear. So how's school?**_

"I had better days…"

----

Marissa walked the halls of the university with her head up high. She had become the face of the month since she blew of Alex Cohen: The Alex Cohen who was now begging her to take her back. Marissa didn't care if she had embarrassed Alex. She was too angry.

"Hey…" A voice called out from behind her.

Alex.

Marissa rolled her eyes and turned around. She found Alex with flowers in her hand. Marissa gave her a fake smile and took the flowers. And then she walked towards the trashcan to dump them.

Students around them whispered among themselves, probably finding the scene entertaining. Others walked pass them afraid the wrath of Marissa Cooper might rub on them.

Alex swallowed hard and let it go. She wasn't going to give up but she was only human. She was starting to get weary.

"Marissa… Please!" Alex called out.

Marissa turned and gave her a cold stare.

"Can't you at least let me explain?"

"No." Marissa automatically replied.

"Don't you love anymore?" Alex blurted out.

It was the question that she was longing to have an answer. And she knew this was her turning point.

"No." Marissa replied turning around.

Her heart ached because it wasn't true. It hurt to see Alex in Bianca's arms but she loved Alex. No matter how hard she tried to let it go, she loved Alex. She knew she would forever be in love with the blonde.

The students in the hall dissolved to be on their way. Soon enough, the hall was cleared out with the two of them standing face to face.

Alex stood there and watched Marissa slowly walk away. Her ex-girlfriend then turned around and threw something at her. Alex caught it with her hand.

It was the golden ring Alex gave Marissa.

With that, it was Alex's turn to walk away from Marissa. Marissa watched her and felt her heart being ripped away. Suddenly the blonde stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I could never cheat on you. You meant everything to me."

----

Bianca was in the quad with her sister when she saw Alex sitting under the tree. Alex was alone and her eyes were wandering. She whispered to her sister.

"I'll just skip class for now."

Tiffany's eyes looked at Alex who was definitely depressed. She nodded and left Bianca to be on her way.

"Hey Tiger." Bianca sat beside Alex who didn't turn to look at her.

There was silence and Bianca could only hear the wind rustling with the leaves. Turning to Alex, she found the blonde's eyes filled with sadness. All she could do was taking her hand and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm leaving soon." Alex began to say.

Bianca looked up to her, removing her head from Alex's shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I took the offer…"

"The one in…"

"Yes that one…" Alex replied.

"Why do you always run away Alex?" Bianca said letting out a heavy sigh.

"I tried to talk to her. She won't listen. I… I've had enough."

"But why run away. Jodie is here. I'm here… You have friends here. She's not the only one…"

"I just have to."

Their eyes met both filled with sadness. But they both knew it's already decided.

"When do you leave?" Bianca asked looking away from Alex.

"Friday night…"

"That's the…"

"Yeah the dance… It's fine…"

They both stared off and let the time pass them by. Bianca didn't go back to class that day. She spent the whole day just sitting beside Alex.

----

Marissa looked at herself in the mirror. It was the night she was waiting for but her heart wasn't as happy as it was. She wasn't going with Alex, she was going with Oliver. Why, she didn't really know. She just wanted to get over with it: Even without Alex.

----

Alex carried the last of her bags from her room to the living room. She sat on the couch and waited. She stared out in the ceiling thinking of Marissa. She honestly wished Marissa would have a good time in the dance. She honestly wished the girl was happy. She shot up off the couch when she heard a knock. She opened her door and found Bianca who was definitely breathtaking.

"Hey… Just thought I drop by to say goodbye." Bianca smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You look great." Alex smiled and led the other girl inside.

"You should come… Maybe she would talk to you…"

"I'm tired Bianca… It's fine."

"Give her a chance…"

"I'm tired…" Alex looked away and stood still for a while.

Bianca knew she couldn't change the blonde's mind.

"I love you. You know that right." Bianca said softly.

"I know."

Alex turned and held Bianca by the waist. They looked at each other then Alex sighed and rested her forehead against Bianca's.

"She loves you. She's just… Too stubborn." Bianca whispered.

Alex laughed softly.

"And to think, she says I'm cheating on her with you."

"She should know better. I know you wouldn't. You were always honest. I was just too scared… Like her… I didn't know what I had…"

"Stop… I don't want you like this… Write to me ok?" Alex smiled at her ex-girlfriend and good friend.

Bianca looked straight into Alex's eyes and smiled.

----

Marissa was drinking vodka with her punch. She had taken a flask from her father's bar. She felt the need to drown her silent sadness. She looked every where for Alex but the blonde wasn't there. She had already left her date, Oliver to dance with other girls. Summer and Jodie, could only shake their heads.

Suddenly, Bianca, who was certainly a sight to behold, came in. Marissa looked at her with anger in her eyes. Her system poisoned with the alcohol. Summer was just too late to stop her. Because as of the moment, Marissa Cooper was on her way to devour Bianca.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part XXIX:**

"YOU BITCH!" Marissa yelled out causing the student body to turn.

Bianca rolled her eyes knowing pretty well that the brunette was slightly drunk. The way Marissa stood gave away the information.

"Hello to you too..." Bianca greeted with a sarcastic tone.

Tiffany who was beside her just shook her head.

"You don't have to provoke her…" Tiffany whispered to her sister before she walked towards her friends.

"What do you want Cooper?" Bianca asked seemingly pissed off.

She was standing in front of a girl who had broken Alex's heart. It was a heart that once loved her with so much honesty. A heart she gave up because of fear. This girl had the love of an honest person, who was denied any chance of explanation, just because she saw something. Something that wasn't what she thought it was.

"Where's Alex?" Marissa slurred.

The vodka was obviously doing overtime in her system. Bianca could only shake her head.

"Why would you ask? You never did mind her remember?" Bianca replied raising her eyebrow.

Marissa furrowed her brows and was about to slap Bianca when Summer hurriedly wrapped her arms around her. Bianca stood unthreatened by Marissa's outbursts.

"You just couldn't take it that she was with me can't you?" Marissa snapped.

This was what you don't want Bianca to hear.

"One: I was genuinely happy knowing she was happy with you." Bianca pointed out.

"Two: You were so stupid to think she would ever want me that way again. She loves you too much. And I trust her too much to know she won't lead me on." Bianca then pointed her finger at Marissa.

"And three: All she wanted was to learn how to dance. She wanted to learn to dance for you. Not me. You hear? For you!"

Marissa stood stunned and so did Summer.

"After all these years, you couldn't trust her. From the girls who find her cute, to Inna. And even with me. She never cheated on you. Not ever. She tried to talk to you… But… No… You had to blow her off. And to be honest how you did it was sickening. I wanted to shove it to your face but she stopped me. Yeah, she stopped me. She wanted to explain it herself."

Marissa felt the alcohol being sucked out of her as Bianca lashed out on her. Piece by piece she was trying to comprehend it in pain.

"Oh no…" Was all Marissa could mutter.

She stared fearfully at Summer.

"I hope you're happy Marissa. Because you and Alex are definitely over. And no. I'm not picking up the pieces after you." Bianca walked pass Marissa and Summer and smiled at Jodie who was holding a bottle of water for Marissa.

"She…" Marissa stuttered out tears running down her cheeks.

"Jodie did you know?" Summer asked turning to her girlfriend.

Jodie nodded and handed Marissa the bottle of water.

Marissa felt weak and almost sat on the floor.

"Take me to Alex please." Marissa looked up to Summer at the brink of breaking down.

Summer nodded as Jodie ran out. They left the dance onwards to find Alex's empty apartment.

----

"Thanks Katie." Alex took her backpack and gave Katie a hug.

"Send pictures of London for me. Been a while since Jessie and I traveled." Katie joked, patting Alex at the back.

"Sure. Promise pictures of your baby ok? Sorry you had to leave her to take me here… Mom couldn't catch an earlier flight."

"It's fine. Jessie's loves you to death tell me to chauffer you. I swear, you blonde's have a thing."

"Yeah maybe. Thanks."

"Be good Alex…" Katie smiled letting go of the younger girl's hand.

"I always have." Alex smiled and walked towards the gate onwards to Europe.

----

"Alex? Alex?" Marissa knocked nervously at Alex's door but there was no answer.

"Alex please… I'm… Please answer the door…"

Jessie went out of their house to see who was at Alex's door. She was surprised to see Marissa.

"She's already at the airport Marissa. Didn't you know her flight was early?" Jessie asked.

"Flight?" Marissa's heart began to beat fast.

"She's off to London tonight. Didn't you know?" Jessie tilted her head confused.

Marissa couldn't reply. She called herself stupid in her head. Bonehead. Nitwit. Every word she could ever describe how foolish she was. Summer saw the look in her face. She looked as though life was sucked out of her.

"They haven't been talking." Jodie replied for Marissa.

"You might be able to catch her…" Jessie trailed off.

"No…" Marissa uttered.

"She's gone…" She added and looked up into the stars.

"She's gone…"

----

Alex watched Boston from her window seat. She was offered a slot on a London university varsity. Alex took her chance. She wanted to be as far away from Marissa as possible. She felt so much. But she was done trying. It was time to move on. She took out a letter Bianca had left. She had instructed Alex to read it while on the plane. Alex followed her wishes of course.

Alex leaned her head on her chair and read out loud.

"Don't fall in love just because you need to. Fall in love because you want to."

Alex smiled. Bianca did know her well. Because she knew where Alex's heart was when she said that. Probably the only person who would always hold it.

----

Marissa stared at the sky. Summer and Jodie took her straight home. Now she was alone near the pool. Silently contemplating on what was happening around her. She slowly walked towards the house then towards her room. She turned on the radio and a song played on. She sat on her bed and took out a flask that was hiding on her drawer. She let herself drown with the alcohol and her sadness. Tears fell when she heard the words of the song.

She's out of my life

She's out of my life

And I don't know whether to laugh or cry

I don't know whether to live or die

And it cuts like a knife

She's out of my life

It's out of my hands

It's out of my hands

To think for two years she was here

And I took her for granted I was so cavalier

Now the way that it stands

She's out of my hands

So I've learned that love's not possession

And I've learned that love won't wait

Now I've learned that love needs expression

But I learned too late

She's out of my life

She's out of my life

Damned indecision and cursed pride

Kept my love for her locked deep inside

And it cuts like a knife

She's out of my life

When the song ended, Marissa was laying on her bed tears flowing freely. She had lost Alex. And there was no one to blame but herself.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part XXX:**

Alex breathed out as she entered the quad of the University of Cambridge. She's in new school. And she has a whole new year to make new friends. She felt as though she was a freshman again. As she walked she thought of Marissa. Although she was the reason she left Harvard, Marissa was where her heart was. She hoped Marissa was doing well. She knew she would phone in Jodie soon. She had to make sure Marissa was happy. She had to know Marissa was alright.

Suddenly it hit her.

"I think I'm lost again." Apparently, Alex hasn't gotten out of the habit of getting lost.

She walked towards the hall that was right in front of her. She smiled. As she walked, she took her wallet out of her backpack and took out a photo of Marissa. She stopped and took a seat under a tree nearby.

_What I would do just to see you smile again? Probably everything I know...I wish you knew how much I love you. How much I feel for you… I couldn't stop you. I couldn't stop you from hurting. I tried, but I always did. I always made you cry. _

_Did you know Basketball isn't really a known sport here? And yet I took up the offer to be in their line-up. I took it so you'll cry less. I know you didn't mean to say you don't love me no more. Your eyes always tell me what you feel. You were hurt as much as I was. Sometimes I think we'll never be happy. But you know what? We were. We had happy times. Good times. And we both got too hung up on our pride that we forgot how much we love each other._

_I know now. Bianca was right. I didn't have to run away. Because right now, what you did to me, all the screaming, all the embarrassment doesn't matter. Being without you, and knowing I won't see you the moment I wake up hurts more than that. Marissa, it rips my heart out. Knowing you won't be there._

_But I can't tell you this now, can I? If I do, we would be apart. And I know Caleb and Julie won't let you come here. My mom can't send me back there to be with you. It would be like I deciding because of you. I don't want her to think you control my life. I don't want you to think you have control of it either. Because honestly, I think you have, but not anymore. _

_Confusing is it?_

_My world revolved around you. But now… You're not even here. And I chose it to be that way. I put more pain in my heart instead of relieving it. I thought it was otherwise when I decided to come here. _

_Marissa…_

_I think I'm lost. My mind is all mixed up with emotions that I can't really understand. But I know one thing will always be certain._

_I love you… _

_I will always love you._

A single tear escaped from Alex's eye and she hurriedly wiped it off. She breathed out heavily taking Marissa's picture back to where she kept it. Alex looked at her hands. Both her ring fingers wore the golden rings she had bought for them. She smiled.

_Someday, you'll be with her again. When the time is right. You'll be with her. I just wish things work out. I…_

Alex's thoughts were halted when she heard the warning bell.

"I'm so late…" Alex grumbled standing up.

A new day in a new school. She knew she'll be alright. She had something to look forward to for the days, months, and years to come. One of which was finding Marissa Cooper again.

----

Summer was out of breath when she knocked into the Cooper's household. Jodie was close behind. She was also out of breath.

Julie opened the door with Caleb in tow.

"We couldn't find her in school Mrs. Cooper." Summer said trying to gasp for air.

Julie looked at Caleb worriedly. Caleb could only rub her back. Marissa was nowhere to be found. They didn't know where she had run off to. She couldn't have gone to see Alex. She didn't have the means. The police haven't found her either. All they could do was hope Marissa was safe. And that she was sane enough not to hurt herself.

----

The wind gently touched Marissa's cheeks which were moist because of her tears. She had been crying all day and all night. Sometimes she found herself wondering why the tears haven't dried up. She stared at the ocean which was calm and crystal blue. It was as blue as the eyes she wanted to lay her eyes on. The rough sand was slowly hurting her skin. Gently scratching and making marks because of hours she has spent sitting on it. Her heart felt heavy, her breathing was really shallow. She held on to the heart that was around her neck. The heart Alex gave her. The only thing that was keeping her from running into the ocean and drowning herself.

_Why did I have to be so blind? Why didn't I trust you? Why couldn't I…_

_I'm stupid to ask these questions now. I've lost you already. You're a million miles away from me. And even if I scream you won't be able to hear me. I would call you. But I know you're hurt. I couldn't expect you to talk to me. I couldn't expect you to want me back._

_After all I did. After I hurt you intentionally. _

_Alex._

_I'm so sorry…_

Marissa gripped the heart she was holding tighter. She watched the sun set from the horizon. She slowly stood up, the heart still in her grasp.

_I will find you Alex Cohen. I need to find you. I want to make it up to you. Give you everything. Show you…_

_It's not enough is it? It won't be enough. Life isn't easy. _

_But you know…_

_You made life easy for me. I didn't have to worry about being loved, being appreciated and being cared for when you were with me. And I took everything for granted. I wish you could read my mind now. And my heart. Because I lied when I said I don't love you anymore. _

_I love you._

_I still love you._

_I'll always love you._

_Alex…_

_Will I ever find you again?_

Marissa felt the wind blow her hair, raising it up from her shoulders. She closed her eyes and imagined Alex smiling back at her. Tears fell. As she opened her eyes, she made a promise.

_I'll find you Alex. And when I do. I'm not going to let you go. And I'll give everything to see you smile back at me. I'll give everything just to make you love me again…_

-FIN-


End file.
